I Love College
by emillyy
Summary: All Human. Edward loves college...but for all the wrong reasons. What happens when he meets Bella? And then Bella has to move into Edward's dorm because Alice is sick? Will the flames begin? Or will their life turn into chaos? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second Fan Fiction. :D I hope you enjoy! Review! Let me know what you think. Thanks.**

_Soundtrack - I Love College by Asher Roth_

* * *

Edward's POV ~

"Edward. Cullen. And my, are you lookin' fine tonight," I said seductively to the blonde. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she turned around, my arms still snaked around her waist, as she began to grind against my lower part. And, as much as I'd l hate to admit it, it felt amazing. But hey, I'm a good liar. If you catch me drift.

"So, beautiful, what's your name?" I asked. College parties were the best. Everyone gets trashed. Everyone is young and lookin' for some fun. Easy way to get laid, especially with all this liquor and weed around. I wasn't one to smoke weed, though. I was into the feel-good pleasure of hot girls against your body, not loosing your brain cells. I had to do good in college or I'd have to leave. And I wasn't having that.

"Sara," she answered. Hm, cute name.

"Well, Sara, come with me," I whispered into her air, slightly blowing on it.

She just looked at me, mesmerized. Just like they always did. I usually didn't do blondes, to be honest. I liked those hot brunettes with big boobs and a really nice tan. That's where it's at. Literally.

"Um, Edward, is it? Sara asked.

"Yup, that's my name. Don't wear I out," I winked.

"Look. I'm a…virgin," She gulped a tad. Not much though.

"Oh, Sara. Don't worry. I am, too," I whispered the last part. Now, we all knew that wasn't true, but like I said; I'm a good liar. I have to be. I was actually surprised she was a virgin. She sure didn't act like it…or look like it for that matter. Wasn't that sad? That's what the world has come to. Looking like you were a virgin or not. How was that even a look? Either way, I didn't care. I was buzzed and all I wanted was to get laid.

"Now, let's go," I said quickly.

She followed me to one of the rooms they have upstairs in the party house. I slid off her dress the minute I closed the door. I don't know if this is a proven fact, but I'll tell you, when you're drunk, it makes you that much more…sexually active. Tequila doesn't only make your clothes fall off, it makes you want to take them off of others. Once her dress was off the party was on. And I mean _on._

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up the next morning with none other than a bare chest and the infamous alcohol headache. Also known as a hangover. I looked over to my side and there lie Sara.

She was smiling up at me, her eyes bright with excitement. Oh no. Not another one of those, steal their virginity and they're hooked, girls. I just got rid of one two weeks ago!

Well, time to leave.

"Sara, I need to get to class. I'll see you around," I said quickly, grabbing my clothes. Thank goodness I didn't have a class today. Whew.

When I walked downstairs and into my building, I heard my name being called.

"Eddie!" Yelled Emmett. Two words. Douche Bag.

"What, Emmy?! I told you not to call me that," I snapped.

"Hey hey! No need to get feisty little brother," I glared at him. "Where are you coming from? Another one of your 'hot hook-ups'? Or one-night stands as you like to call them. You know bro, you can't do this your whole life. I have Rose now, and sex with the same person isn't so bad. Especially when you're in love…" He trailed off.

He sounded all lovey dovey, which did not fit his strong look at all. You know what they say about making love to the person you're in love with. It's supposedly the most amazing feeling ever, but I don't see anything wrong with going in and going right back out when you get the same pleasure.

"Emmett, this isn't my whole life and I'm not done living it, so what makes you think I should stop _right now_?" I snapped again. I didn't like to be mean, but come on! He was a guy for crying out loud. He should understand. But no, _he's in love! _Eck. Gross. And I was in need of a nice shower. And some Advil. I don't usually have a problem with most people being in love, but it was my brother and he made one too many sex jokes around me and Alice. It gets old. Matter of fact, it was never new. Alice was single, like me. For now. Alice wasn't one to mess around though. She was determined to stay focused and stay away from the parties. She usually spent the weekends with her girls and Rose anyway. When Rose wasn't with Emmett, that is.

"Dude, you need a shower," Emmett shriveled his nose. Very funny. That's my cue.

"Yup. See ya," I walked away before I got anymore annoyed.

"Wait! There was something I wanted to tell you," Emmett called.

"Yes?" I turned around, annoyed anyway.

"There's a new girl here. And she's pretty cute. Brunette, too. But Edward, look. She looks…innocent. Don't screw that up," He said with a little authority in his voice. See what I mean by judging if people were good or…naughty? As in, if she messed around or not.

"Then why are you telling me this Emmett?" I questioned sharply.

"I just think you need a little…change. That's all. She seems sweet. And maybe your type…if you had one," He said the last part quietly, as if he was scared what he said was offensive.

"Bye, Emmett," I walked off, quicker this time, avoiding _any _more conversation on this subject.

Main problem with what he said was, I just couldn't see my self in love. Well, you know what they say; seeing is believing.

One thing I was sure of was, I _love_ college.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Ugly? Review, even if you just say a few words. Let me know what you think!**

**P.S. I know this chapter is short, but it's just the start so I made it a little small. Others will be more expanded.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Response to my new story was great; for the first 8 hours. Lol. :D I got many favorites & added to story alert. Awesome! ****I only got two reviews though. D: I want your guys opinion! Hehe. Let's try for some more? Yes! But anyway, few wanted me to update, so here it is! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga innuendos or any of the characters. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Soundtrack - None._

_

* * *

_

Bella's POV ~

"Dad, I _promise. _I'm going to be just fine. I'll call you when I get off the plane," I said reassuringly. It took a lot to tell your dad everything was going to be okay when you were headed off to a new place on your own. I would really miss him. Miss home. Living with him was as easy as breathing. I was a little worried if he could even handle living on his own again. I guess when you do it once for so long, you kind of get used to it. Either way, I couldn't shake the worry I had over my dad.

"I know you will, Bells. Have fun. And yeah, call me. Love you," He kissed me forehead as I headed for the plane. This was starting to make me sad. I wasn't good with leaving the people I loved. Or lying.

"Love you too, Dad!" I called as enthusiastically as possible. I didn't need him worrying about me, too. There was enough worry to go around. No need to inflict it on others. I saw him rub his eyes as I turned away, seeing my dad for the last time till Christmas break. I really hoped he wasn't crying. A tear slipped down my cheek.

I got on the plane, put my bags in the space above my seat, and sat down. I pulled out my ipod and set it on my lap, getting ready for the 3 hour flight to New York.

_Later._

After I got off my flight, I went to the food court in the airport and grabbed something to eat, although I wasn't really hungry. My stomach was already full…of butterflies. I had to take a taxi to the school. Charlie was sending me money next week to get a car. I would rent one, but in New York you walk around a lot anyway so it would just be a waste of money, which I didn't have a whole lot to blow. Plus, who wanted to _rent _a car?

_At the school._

Flustered. Stressed. Nervous. Worried. Some of the worst feelings that get brought to your doorstep with starting at a new school. And _college _for that matter. Parties. I hated to party. Not that I was into studying, but I definitely wasn't into getting harassed. And, for the most part, my classes were advanced. In other words; I had to be smart to stay in them. I already saw this huge, bulky guy that eyed me and gave a huge smile. He had curly brown hair and he was pretty pale. He turned right back around as soon as I met his eyes, as if to inform someone that I've arrived. I was just getting to my dorm room, and I was about to unlock it, when I heard something on the other side. Sounded like someone was already in there. Was I at the wrong room? The door read the numbers 230. Nope, right room. Well, here goes nothing. What. An. Understatement.

I walked in and there was a little girl with spiky black hair talking on the phone.

She looked over at me when I opened the door. I considered running.

"Oh! Rose, gotta go," She said quickly. "No! My roommate is here!" She squealed. Oh, so she was expecting me. "Yup, bye!" She ran to my side and slammed me into a hug. For someone so tiny, she had an awful lot of power to knock me over. I dropped that bag that was slung over my shoulder.

"Hi, hi, hi!" She yelled. I was looking around the room for the fifteen Red Bull cans she had chugged before I arrived. Nothing. She released me.

"Um, hi. I'm Bella," I said slowly. I was so tired and nervous at the same time I almost passed out.

"I'm Alice. It's so nice to meet you! I have been waiting to get a roommate forever!" She said enthusiastically. "I would love you to meet my friends," She smiled. "Also, let me give you a tour of the room were staying in before you clean up so you know where everything is. It's pretty big!" The collage I was attending was really nice. I was lucky to be able to afford it. Charlie barley needed to help out either.

"Uh, yeah. Sounds great," I smiled back. What a sweet girl. I was happy I wasn't roommates with some snob. Well, there was one weight lifted off my shoulders.

After Alice gave me a tour of the room and left me to clean up, I went to take a little rest and unpack. She said she was meeting up with some friends, but I was just to tired to join her.

_Later that night._

It was a Saturday night; I had no plans and I was all rested up. Great. When I went to order pizza, Alice walked in with some herself.

"Bella! Have you eaten? Well, if not, help yourself. Every Saturday night Rosalie and I get pizza and just hangout," She pointed to the beautiful blonde walking in to the room. "This is Rosalie. My best friend," She announced, proud to do so.

"Hi, Rosalie," I whispered and smiled nervously. She was so gorgeous it made my ego drop to a low. That's depressing.

"Hello Bella. It's so nice to meet you," She smiled big and went and sat down on Alice's couch, turning on the tv. "What would you girls like to watch tonight? Do you have plans Bella?" Rosalie asked.

Was she seriously asking if I had _plans_? Ha. "Nope. Just hanging out. Alice, I was just about to order pizza. Are you sure you don't mind--" I got cut off.

"Bella, please! Of course I don't mind! Enjoy yourself. Guess it's just us tonight. Angela is sick, Rose. Angela is our other friend we usually hangout with on Saturday nights, Bella," She informed me.

I giggled at Alice's abruptness with the pizza ordeal.

That night we just watched _27 Dresses_, ate pizza, and got to know each other better. It was pretty fun. I really enjoyed hanging out with them. I just met them earlier today and I already felt a tight bond between us. I found out that Rosalie has a boyfriend, but Alice was single. Rosalie actually dated Alice's brother. She described how he looked to me and the way she described him sounded just like the bulky boy I saw in the office today. Alice and Rosalie both didn't say much about Alice's other brother…I forgot his name. All I knew is he was mine and Alice's age. Rosalie and her boyfriend, Emmett, were one year older. Rosalie had a twin brother named Jasper who Alice thought was adorable. Why couldn't I remember Alice's other brother's name? Ugh. Anyway, just like Alice and Rosalie, the three guys were pretty much best friends. It was an interesting night overall.

After Rosalie left, Alice and I cleaned up and went to sleep. I had a hard time going to sleep. I was either really nervous to meet all of Alice's friends, I had too much caffeine tonight, my nap was too long today, or some sort of combination of the three. I went with choice C.

_Morning._

I woke up a little too early. I really wanted to take a look at the campus and the people attending it and I was wide awake so I decided to take walk. I changed out of my pj's and changed into a clean clothes. I brushed my teeth, my hair, and headed out the door. It was kind of chilly, so I grabbed my plain black zip-up jacket on the way out.

I was enjoying looking at the scenery and the buildings around, when I saw the boys building. Well, mine as well check out my eye candy. When I walked inside the building I tripped over…well, nothing actually, and ran right into some guy. He shoved me a little when I feel into him.

"Hey! Watch--" It was then that he looked down to me and I automatically got lost into his beautiful green eyes. Whoa.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry." He looked really tired. His hair was a disarrayed mess; beautiful bronze hair pointing out in every direction. I was dazzled.

"Uh, wha…?" I trailed off. He chuckled and set me up right. "Oh, yeah. Sorry," I muttered and looked down.

"What are you doing in the boys building?" He questioned my sanity. "Checking out your options? Looking for your boyfriend?" He asked, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Uh…" I was still in a daze. Why was he talking to me?

"Ah, were you looking for me?" He laughed. Whoa! What?!

"Uh, no," I said rudely. "Now if you'll _excuse_ _me_," I snapped and walked out of the building. So, the guys here were gorgeous. I eyed a couple other before I bumped into the idiot. And they all seemed like jerks, winking at me.

"Hold your horses," the 'idiot' called. Did he really just say that? And why is he _still _speaking to me? It was just too early for this.

"Yes?" I turned around and he was a whole lot closer then I had thought. "Oh," I bit my lip.

He laughed. "I've never seen you before. Are you new?" He asked. He looked really amused. Well, two can play that game.

"Nope. Guess you just don't know the people at your school all that well," I laughed out loud. His eyes widened. This was really entertaining. I knew what kind of guy he was. He thought he had all these girls whipped. Hah! "But, um, are you new? Because I haven't seen you around." I giggled when his eyes drew wider.

"You're kidding. I'm Edward Cullen. Who are you?" He asked the last part curtly and said the first part smugly. Who did this guy think he was? Edward Cullen, apparently. Why did that name sound so familiar? It's been ringing bells in my head since he said it.

"My name is Bella and I'm leaving now. Goodbye," I answered, smirking. I walked away before he could interrupt me again. I was annoyed. I didn't feel like walking around the campus anymore, so I went back to my room.

* * *

"Hey Bella. There you are! Where did you go?" Alice asked, a little concerned.

" Uh, sorry I should've left a note," I answered quietly. I felt a little bad. But I was definitely more annoyed.

"It's okay. Where did you go?" She asked again.

"Just for a walk," I answered a little annoyed. It wasn't fair to be giving my attitude to Alice. She didn't do anything. I've just made a new great friend. I didn't need her hating me or thinking I was some kind of snob.

"Are you okay?" She asked, a little scared of my reaction. That made me laugh.

"Not really. Do you know anyone named Edward Cullen?" Right when the words slipped out of my mouth, I realized why that name sounded so familiar.

"Oh no," Was all Alice said back left the room.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hoped you liked! I wanted to leave a little edge to it. Hehe. Hope it was longer, & not too short. ****Review if you like it. :D I'll definitely update faster if you do! (: Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. D:**

**_Soundtrack: None._**

* * *

~ EDWARD'S POV

One word: wow. She was…something else. And it made me mad. Frustrated. Did she really just _insult_ me? _Me_? _Edward _Cullen? Cullen just didn't really matter anymore. Alice and Emmett had that last name and there was nothing great about them. Bella…hm. The name doesn't sound familiar, and I know everyone in this school, so why did she tell me she wasn't new? She lied.

***FLASHBACK***

"_There's a new girl here. And she's pretty cute. Brunette, too. But Edward, look. She looks…innocent. Don't screw that up," He said with a little authority in his voice. See what I mean by judging if people were good or…naughty? As in, if she messed around or not. _

"_Then why are you telling me this Emmett?" I questioned sharply._

"_I just think you need a little…change. That's all. She seems sweet. And maybe your type…if you had one," He said the last part quietly, as if he was scared what he said was offensive…_

**_*_END OF FLASHBACK***

Nah, it couldn't be. Emmett said she was innocent looking, and _by the looks of it_, she wasn't anything close to "innocent"_. Come on, Edward! Forget her. _I told myself. But I just couldn't. Ever since our conversation, I've been heated. Ugh. I've barley thought about a girl for more than about a minute and a half. I felt my forehead. Wasn't warm. Damn.

**~Bella's POV**

Where was she going?!

"Alice!" I called. I ran up to her and grabbed her. "Where are you going?!" I yelled.

"Going to speak to that _jerk_," She snapped.

"Look Alice, I know he's your brother and I'm sorry I was mad…Wait, what?" I was confused. Wasn't she leaving the room because she was mad at me for calling her brother out for annoying me?

"Don't you get it Bella?" She said sadly. "He's a jerk to everyone. I'm so sorry." She looked like she was about to cry so I pulled her into a hug.

"No, Alice. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. What's the matter?" She didn't speak. I pulled her back and Alice just had a blank face.

"Let me guess. You're not going to let me talk to him," Alice complained.

"And you're right. You said he's mean to everyone. Like he'll listen now? And if he's always like this then obviously he has a problem. Don't you give him the time of day. And plus," I said confidently, "I don't want him to know he annoyed me. Let him suffer. It's what he craves." I finished with a big smile. I looked at Alice but she just stood there, upset. "Look, I know you know him better than me, it just seems that way…" I trailed off.

"Trust me honey," Alice mumbled, "You're smarter then you give yourself credit for," She laughed without humor.

"Come on. Let's go inside," I pulled her to the room.

"I just don't think he should get away with hurting someone like you. I mean I don't really care if he's mean to those dumb sluts he sleeps with, but you're wonderful Bella," She said, half annoyed. Wait, sleeps with? Dumb sluts?

"Come again?" I said so quietly I don't think she heard. So he really _was _that kind of guy. Well, that's just great! No wonder Alice hates him. Rosalie didn't show much liking in him either. That's why I couldn't even remember who he was. And now I didn't even want to. Ugh. Eck.

"Bella? Bella? Bella!" She smacked my shoulder.

"Ow!" I shouted. Man, she's tough. I rubbed my shoulder waiting for the sting to go away.

"You were zoning out and I couldn't get you back down to planet earth. My bad," She said sarcastically.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Alice!" I heard someone call. It was a boys voice. Oh no…

**~Edward's POV**

After the weird conversation with Bella, I went back to my room. I was originally going to get breakfast, but I wasn't hungry anymore. All I could see was her big brown eyes and her eyebrows furrowed from when I told her who I was, acting snotty. I need to do something. Get her off my mind. I picked up the phone and called Emmett. No answer. I could work out. Or…I dialed a number.

"Hey, Elise! What are you doing?" I said enthusiastically. Now this girl was hot!

"Um, nothing," She said with that bored, preppy voice. She may be hot, but she was full of a whole lot of air.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing?" I asked, seductively.

"Nah," She said nonchalantly. I thought I heard her yawn.

"Look, Edward, I got to go," She said kind of rudely.

"Uh…bye?" I said, confused. What was going on? I always won the "special" phone call conversations. Was I losing it? Oh, boy. The line was already dead before I even said bye. Well, this is just great! I don't know what it is about this Bella, but I need to see her again. And soon.

**~Bella's POV**

I slowly turned around.

"Emmett, Rose!" Alice called. She ran over to them. I slowly trailed behind her. "Yay! Emmett, you're here!" She said happily.

"Yup. Present," I giggled. He looked over at me. "Who's your friend?" He asked Alice.

"That's why I'm happy you're here." She smiled. " I would like you to meet Bella," She said with a proud smile on her face.

"Hi," I said shyly. He smiled as if forming a plan in his head. Evil. It scared the crap out of me.

"Bella," He nodded his head in my direction. "Nice to meet you. Rose has said nice things about you," He said.

I smiled at Rose. I wondered if Emmett hated Edward like Rose and Alice did. Well, actually, add me to that list, too.

"So, I think we should all go eat at the food court. Then, maybe we can go back to our room and watch movies!" Alice suggested, excitedly.

"Alice, it's a school night. I don't think we want to keep Bella up too late today," Emmett said.

"Oh, please Emmett. Bella will be wide awake in the morning with all the coffee I'll be feeding her. And if she doesn't, there will always be consequences," She laughed an evil laugh. Oh no.

"Um, yeah," I agreed quickly. "We can go out. It'll be great," I faked smiled right at Alice. And clearly for the devil herself.

"Great!" She squealed. "Rose, Bella, and I are going to get ready. You get Jasper and um…" She stopped talking. A frowned pulled at the corners of her mouth. "You can forget about Edward," She said harshly.

"Alice, I don't think that's such a--" Emmett started to say, but got cut off.

"I don't care what you think, Emmett!" She snapped. "Edward is not coming!" She yelled.

"What'd he do this time, Alice?" Emmett complained. She just stood there, her hand on her waist, as if it was obvious. He looked around the hall and then his eyes finally reached mine. "Oh," He said. "Ooh," He said again, when he realized. "He bothered Bella?"

"Yes! And I don't approve of that! Like I told Bella earlier, he can be mean to his sluts, but not to Bella," She said, anger tainting her voice. "I won't have that," She said, getting angrier. She must have been thinking about something else he did that added to her anger. I couldn't see why she was so mad otherwise. I mean, I wasn't even _that_ mad...

"Alright Alice. Calm down. I'm sure something happened that Bella didn't tell you about and that's why he was rude to her," Emmett offered.

"No, Emmett! Bella didn't _do _anything! Okay?! He is a jackass and doesn't deserve to hangout with us!" Alice yelled. I thought I saw smoke coming out her ears.

"I'm right here, guys," I whispered. "No need to speak in third person," I said even quiter.

"Bella, hush!" Alice yelled.

"Jeez, Al. No need to yell," said a tall, slender, blonde, with a slight southern accent.

"That's what I'm saying!" Emmett shouted.

"Hey! You, too," Rose slapped his chest.

"Jasper!" Alice's bad mood swept away faster then the flame reaching the dynamite. She ran to hug him.

"She sure bounces back fast," I mumbled to myself. I didn't really mean to say it out loud.

"Did you say something, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Nope. I didn't say anything," I said, too quickly. I sucked at lying.

"Okay…" Emmett said, with a hint of insanity to his voice. Great. He thinks I'm loony. Just what I need. These Cullen brothers were no good.

"Well, this is great!" I said with enthusiasm. "Everyone's here! Let's go," I said quickly, trying to avoid awkwardness and the fact that I have to go get ready. Well all knew what that meant. I started to walk away.

"Hold it, Bella," Alice said. Damn. So close. I turned around slowly.

"Yes?" I asked, scared.

"Everyone's here, but we still have to get ready," She said.

I moaned. "Alice, I don't like toget ready. That means make-up and getting hair all pretty. Not my thing,"

"Suck it up, Bella," She said sharply. Geez. Alice was really nice when she was demanding. Sike.

"Fine, let's go," I said in a Napoleon Dynamite voice. I stalked of, sullenly, to our room, not looking forward to the next 45 minutes of my life.

_**After getting ready**_

I wish I could tell you it only took 45 minutes, but then I'd be lying, and I sucked at lying. You wouldn't have believed me even if I tried.

The boys walked in. All three of them. Shoot me.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed! It WILL be longer next time. Just had a little problem debating whether to end it here or not. Hehe. It was going to be nice and long for you guys, but it's really late and even though I'm not tired, this was a great place to stop. Please review! -Twilightcutie01**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

A/N: I really felt like updating so here you go! Enjoy!

**P.S. Thanks to AZIdolFan** f**or giving me that awesome second line! It made me LMAO so I had to use it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. ):**

_Soundtrack: Run This Town - Jay Z ft. Rihanna & Kanye West (For the first day of school)_

* * *

~Bella's POV

Oh my--

"Who the hell invited Edward?" Alice said. Ditto.

Emmett started to speak. "Alice, calm--" He got cut off.

"What are you doing here, Edward? _Who _invited you?" She asked calmly.

"Emmett did. And why can't I enjoy my families company every once in a while?" He said with a sickly smile.

"Because, _Ew-ward_,"-she sneered his nickname- "You don't enjoy it, and if you do it's because you make fun of us. I don't even know why Emmett bothered," She finished with an eye roll.

"He's family, Al," Jasper whispered, trying to comfort her.

"Ugh. Let's just go," Alice moaned. Anything for Jasper. I knew her weakness already. I laughed. They just looked at me. I shook my head, telling them it was nothing.

Sad part about this whole thing though, was that through the whole little bicker I couldn't keep my eyes off Edward. We headed to the Food Plaza.

"Hey, Bella. Missed me?" Edward said when the rest were ahead.

"I wish I could miss you, but apparently, you have good aim," I said, using the word miss with a different meaning. I don't think he got it.

"I am pretty good at sports," He said, confidently. Wow. What an idiot.

"Edward, what do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"I really just wanted to see you again, and guess what? I got lucky. Why do you hangout with them anyway?" He asked.

"Alice is my roommate, and I like them anyway. Unlike yourself," I said.

"True that," He laughed.

"How come you came though? I mean, you didn't know I was going to be here so what would you have done?" I asked. This conversation was getting too series too easily and that scared me. Why was I so concerned.

"Ah, observant, are we?" He chuckled. "I was bored. And plus, I only act like I hate my sister and brother. I don't really. Let's keep that between you and me, though," He winked.

"No sluts to sleep with?" I asked. Oops. Actually, I take that back. Shit.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" He seemed a little angry. "Jealous, too? Wow, Bella. I didn't know you were so fond of me already, but I suppose I should be used to that by now anyway," Edward smiled. Did he really have to turn everything into a joke?

I voiced that question. "Do you really have to turn everything into a joke?" I asked, amazed of how shallow he was.

"Oh, I'm not joking Bella. Just watch." He said. We were already in the Food Plaza by now. He yawned. "Whew, I just ran like 5 miles and I'm so thirsty," He said, a little too loud for my liking.

A bunch of girls who were already listening to Edward before he even spoke loud, rushed over to us, or should I say him, offering their drink. Amazing. I didn't know my moth was open until Edward turned to me and gently close it with his fingers. I blushed from the contact between our skin. He may have been a jerk, but he was so gorgeous. Hw started at me, no smile on his face, but as if he saw something beautiful. Something that made his eyes light up like New York City. Ironic. We were in New York City.

I cleared my throat. "Whatever, Edward," I stalked off to the others.

"Hold on, Bella! Wait for me," He called. Really? Wait for him? Yeah, right! I walked faster. He was a pig and I just couldn't get involved with someone like him.

"Bella," He breathed when he caught up to me. "Whew, you girls walk fast. You must get all that leg muscle from shopping," He said.

"Shopping? I don't like shopping. No, I _hate _it. Second most miserable feeling in my life," I said. "And I thought you were athletic?"

He didn't seem to care about the last part. "What's the first?" He asked, too curious.

"First what?" I asked. Like I'd tell him.

"What makes you the most miserable?" He asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," I laughed. He stopped dead tracks, his mouth hanging open. This'll be funny. I was going to walk off, but instead I walked over to him and closed his mouth for him, like he did me. He just started, amazed. I walked off. I heard his footsteps immediately trailing behind me. I really though I hear him say something like, "Amazing," But I was probably wrong.

"Hm, well, I don't want to die…" He trailed off, pondering. This was hilarious. Was he serious?

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Going to get food, and to hangout with my _friends_," I said.

"We aren't friends, Bella? I'm offended," He acted hurt.

"Oh, please. People like you don't need friends," I snapped a little. I felt kind of bad, but not for long. I saw Alice sitting down with a whole bunch of food, and got sidetracked. It was probably a good thing they distracted me, because someone like me didn't need to feel bad for someone like Edward Cullen. Still, I felt a little guilty to the fact that, for once, he actually looked hurt and he didn't joke back.

"Bella," Alice smiled. I smiled right back. Alice was awesome. All my new friends today were, with the exception of one…but like I said, he wasn't really a friend.

~Edward's POV

Who in there right mind would act so rude to someone they didn't know? Oh ,that's right. Me. I was such a pig to her earlier, but for some reason, I didn't care. The past was the past and I stopped regretting things a long time ago. I think that was mainly how I got through the day, acting the way I do. The thing I did care about was what she said. What did it mean that I didn't need friends? Everyone needs friends. What she said hurt, but I knew it was true. I knew that everyday that passed by I still acted the same way. I wasn't a good person. But why was that bothering me now? I was actually a little embarrassed to go eat with them, but I wasn't a coward and I didn't want to be, just because of Bella. I wasn't hungry anymore, but I got food and sat with my family while they gladly ignored me.

_Later that night._

I was really bored, but I didn't feel like doing the dirty, or working out, or talking on the phone. I felt like sitting here. I felt like talking to a good friend. I called Alex.

"Hey. This is Alex. Obviously, I'm not here right now. Leave me a message and I'll try to get back to you ASAP," The message finished with a beep, right before I hung up.

Well, damn. This sucks. I grabbed my jacket and left the room. When I got to the parking lot I got in my car and drived. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. I haven't left that place in a while, and today was just an excuse to anyway. I was pulling off the street that lead to school when my cell phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Edward! Where'd you go man?" Emmett asked. "I walked up to your room but there was no answer. I went to see if you were okay. You were really quiet at dinner. Alice finally offend you?" Emmett chuckled.

"No, I'm just not feeling good Em," I said. I really liked Emmett, although he could be annoying. Then again, who couldn't?

"Well, where'd you go? If you're not feeling good why would you leave…?" He asked. I knew what his version of me not feeling good was, and he was far off base. I just hung up the phone and slipped it back in my pocket. I felt bad, so I sent him a text.

_**Emmett, lost my service. Just felt like getting some air. I'll talk to you later. Don't worry about me.**_

Obviously if I actually had lost service, I wouldn't be able to send texts either. He would figure out soon enough, and probably be worried.

But I just didn't feel like explanations tonight.

~Bella's POV

After we ate, we all went back to mine and Alice's room to celebrate my first day of actual "school" tomorrow. Everyone except Emmett. I wondered why he was so concerned about Edward. Don't ask me how I know he was going to check on Edward, I just had a feeling. He was being protective all day. I didn't get why Emmett cared so much, though. If Edward really was such an ass all the time to his siblings, why would Emmett come around to care? Maybe that's what happened; he came around. I wondered if coming around would ever happen to Edward. If coming around was hereditary for the Cullens. For some strange reason, I really hoped so.

_Later that night._

After the little "celebration" I was really worn out. I took a shower and brushed my teeth, getting ready for what the day would bring to me tomorrow.

Overall today was pretty filled. More than I was used to, naturally. I didn't really get Edward much, and I wanted to. I wanted to see the man behind the mystery. Gladly, some of the Cullens could keep there name good. Not all the Cullens were bad. Just a small amount.

I quickly feel asleep thinking about my two day adventure that had just begun.

_Morning_

"Bella! Wakey wakey!" I could hear Alice's happy voice. Now I regret not sleeping in on Sunday. Why couldn't today have been the day to get up early? I rolled over, pulling the blankets over my head.

"Oh, no you don't!" Alice pulled the blankets off quickly. I was so tired I forgot to hold on to them. I screamed.

"Alice!" I moaned.

"Bella, when did you actually go to sleep last night? You're a mess," She seemed excited about that and I had a feeling I knew why. A bad one.

"I brought you coffee," She offered quietly.

"Thanks, Alice," I sat up, taking the coffee from her hand. "You're the best," I smiled.

"I know," She smiled widely. "And you'll think I'm even better when you look pretty for your fist day of classes," She tried, still grinning. The smile on my face fell.

"Oh, come one, Bella! Don't you want the boys to be all over you?" She asked.

"Um, not really," I said, acting as if she already knew that. And that little evil pixie probably did.

"Please, Bella!" She pulled a puppy dog face on and I feel apart.

"Oh, alright. But NOT over the top, Alice," I set my rules for her.

"Yay!" She exclaimed.

"Limits, Alice," I pushed.

"Yeah, yeah," was all she said before she pulled me into the bathroom.

I have to admit, Alice very well could be a professional make-up artist. She put a simple light pink shadow, with brown eyeliner and mascara. She decided to not put blush since I did that enough already. She said she envied me for that. I blushed at what she said. Ha ha. I don't know why she was envious of that though. I just showed when you were embarrassed or flattered. Mine as well wear a stamp on my head saying my emotion. Blushes gave too much away, and I was too reserved for that. That, Alice agreed with. She curled my hair into nice ringlets that made it shine. She dressed me in a small, plain black dress that was really cute, I had to admit. It was like a sundress. I grabbed my jacket, even though Alice insisted no jacket with the dress. I'd rather be comfy than cold and cute any day.

"I. Am. Awesome!" Alice said, happily. I felt good though. Doing something for Alice, and for myself a little, too.

We headed out the door to class, Alice going a different direction, when she stopped me.

"Bella!" She said.

"Yes?" I turned around. I was so nervous I thought I was going to fall over.

"You'll be fine. I know it's a big school, but mostly everyone is pretty nice hear. Lose your way, they'll help." I knew what she meant by saying mostly.

"Thanks, Alice," I tried to smile. I started to head to class again.

"And Bella?" I turned around. "You're going to run this town in no time," She winked and walked off. I laughed. If I knew anything for sure so far, it was that I really loved Alice.

When I knew where I was headed, I was determined to find my destination and not trip while attempting it. I failed. Twice. Not many people noticed though. I safely got to class in one piece. Physically. I had an English class first thing, which I didn't really mind. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to be, so I was really just taking things I enjoyed for the first semester, till I was set to start my career. In that class, there was really nobody I've seen before and there wasn't really anyone cute either. Except for this one kid. His name was Jacob. He looked so young, and sweet. He winked at me and I blushed. Matter of fact, many boys winked at me. Alice must have fulfilled her duty.

Next, I had physics. I didn't really get physics, but I really wanted to, so I took it, in hopes that I would become smarter from it. I hated that class though already. Guess who was in it? You guessed it. Edward freaking Cullen.

_Lunch_

I met Rose and Alice in the Food Plaza for lunch, after all our classes were done. One thing I loved about college was that there were selective classes and it didn't take a whole 7 hours of your day like high school.

The only class that had completely sucked was physics. I told Alice and Rose about Edward being in there, completely ignoring me. Alice looked disgusted and Rose just laughed. My reaction was a combination of both, except the laugh was leaning more towards insanity.

At lunch, someone asked for my number. His name was Mike. Mike Newton. He must've been really outgoing, because I don't know anyone in their right mind that would confidently ask for someone's number, get turned down, and still walk away confident. That was pretty much all I appreciated about him. I wish I could live life going on like that. It seemed easier. But there was a lot more I didn't appreciate him for. He looked at my body the whole time, resulting him to the dislike list. This list was getting pretty long already, with Cullen's name right on top.

Edward winked at me at lunch. It shocked me a little. I blushed and spilt food on my dress and Alice almost had an asthma attack. It was funny because she didn't even have asthma. He laughed when he saw what happened. He knew he had an effect on me and that bothered me. This other girl, named Jessica rolled her eyes at me and scoffed to her friends when she saw Edward wink at me. She was in my math class.

Oh, yeah. Alice was right. The people here were _so_ nice.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Whew, I'm tired. I worked on this all night. I hope you enjoyed! Things are getting pretty juicy, don't cha think? :D Let me know what YOU think in a review! :)**

**P.S. Sorry if there are mistakes, I don't have any time to look over it too well, but I wanted to update really bad. Haha. So, I apologize.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Man! You guys are lucky that I keep getting the urge to update. ;) Enjoy.**

_Soundtrack: Empire State of Mind - Jay Z ft. Alicia Keys & Obsessed - Mariah Carey & Got Dynamite - Demi Lovato & Whatchu Say - Jason Derulo (For party mostly)_

* * *

~Bella's POV

It's been about a week since I've started school. Things are moving along pretty swiftly. I made a couple new friends like Angela, Tyler, Eric, and that cute guy named Jacob. Angela was really sweet and shy. We got on well. Tyler and Eric both asked me out, which was awkward, but they were pretty cool guys anyway. I got along with Jacob the best. Something about mine and his conversations just flowed. I like it. And as for Edward, he hadn't made much contact with me since the "first day" of school. I don't know why, but that bothered me. A lot.

Alice walked in with a pile of movies, Rosalie filing in behind her. I had been reading Greek Mythology from this mornings English lesson. It was really interesting. I put the book down.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing…?" I asked, confused. It was Friday, and surprisingly enough, I wanted to go out. Movie night was for Saturdays.

"I picked a bunch of awesome movies for us to watch tonight," Alice explained.

"But I want to go out. You know, have fun. Get out of this room for a change. I've been here all week. I though we watched movies on Saturdays?" I questioned.

"Since when do you want to go out, Bella?" Rose questioned my sanity.

"Look, like I said, I've been in this room all week, barley socializing. I need to mingle with people at my school," I tried. Alice and Rosalie ran over simultaneously, feeling my head.

"Hm…" Alice pondered. Rose just laughed.

"Feels normal to me," Rose said, as if I wasn't even I the room. "What have you done with Isabella Swan?" Rose laughed harder.

"_Bella _Swan is right here," I smacked her shoulder playfully.

"Oh, right. Such distaste for the name Isabella. I don't understand why though. Your name is so pretty," She smiled.

"Rose," I complained.

"Sorry, Bella. Or is that really even you?" She raised one eyebrow which made us all bust into laughter. She looked so funny when she did that! We had tears rolling down our cheeks and we were holding our stomach before we finally calmed down.

"I love you guys," I said happily.

"We love you, too, Bella," Alice said.

"Speak for yourself," Rosalie mumbled playfully.

"Very funny," I nudged her.

"Kidding, Bella. You know how much I love you," She said sweetly.

I laughed. "Alright, well, can we save these movies for tomorrow and just go out?" I asked.

"On one condition," Alice said with confidence.

"No, Alice," I said firmly.

"Fine. Guess we'll be watching movies then…" She trailed off waiting for it to settle in.

"Alight, alright. You guys are lucky I give in _way_ too easily," I said.

"Woo-hoo!" Alice cheered. One little thing and Alice was an exploding time bomb. Speaking of things that made Alice happy…

"Alice," I called her attention.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Who do you like? And no lying because I already know the answer," Rose giggled. Apparently she did too.

"Then why are you asking?" Alice asked with a slight smile on her face.

"It's Jasper, isn't it?!" I asked, excited.

"How'd you know?! Is it that obvious?" She bit her lip, worrying a little.

"Oh, who cares Alice. He's crazy for you, too. Don't worry," Rose reassured her.

"How would you know that?" She asked, nervous. She must really like him.

"Because, Alice he's my brother. And even though I disagree with your choice completely," She laughed, "He's best friends with Emmett and Emmett is my boyfriend. He tells me a lot. So yeah, Jasper thinks you're cute," She finished with a smile.

"Really?" She asked with hope in her eyes. Since when did Alice need hope.

"Really," Rose grinned.

"Awesome!" Alice screamed. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She was so happy.

"Maybe we should get him to ask you out tonight," I suggested.

"Oh, yeah baby! We should," Alice smiled hugely. "I have to look great. I better start getting ready now. This'll take a while." Great. "Rose, take care of Bella for me? I have a lot of work to do," She walked into the bathroom. When she left I asked Rosalie something.

"Jasper really did say that, right?" I asked, worried she did all that for Alice's benefit.

"Of course, Bella. What kind of friend would I be if I lied about that?" She asked. I giggled.

"Yeah, good point. We have to get them together. A lice is crazy for him, and plus they're so adorable together," I laughed.

"Yeah. Well, time to get you ready," she said quickly.

"Oh, come on Rose!" I whispered. "If you know what's best for me you won't do this," I begged.

"Actually, Bella, if I do know what's best for you in the long run, I will do this to you," She laughed, thinking what she said was clever.

"Ugh, you people," I mumbled. She started on my hair.

By the time we were all ready I didn't even want to go out. My hair was straight and I wore a pretty white dress. I was comfy and according to Alice and Rose, I was cute. I didn't really care.

"Can we go, Alice?" Even Rose was getting impatient by the door ready to leave.

"Alright! Let's go," Alice said with a smile on her face. She wore a red dress that contrasted greatly with her pale skin. She looked great. So did Rosalie. Sigh.

"You look great, Alice. Come on," I complained. Even though she said let's go she was still standing in front of the mirror putting finishing touches on her face.

"Okay!" She ran out the door. Rosalie and I just rolled our eyes and laughed.

I, Isabella Swan, was going to a party tonight, and I vow _not _to get drunk. Never make a promise with yourself you can't keep.

~Edward's POV

I was going to the biggest party of the year and I just wasn't as excited as I should be. But then again, when you party so much, it gets boring. _Yeah, right_. I said to myself, sarcastically. Who was I kidding? This night was gonna be amazing! I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body as I walked out of the bathroom to get my clothes. A Black tee and jeans. My favorite party attire. I smiled to myself.

After I got ready I headed out. I expected to see Emmett and the boys there. What I didn't expect to see was what I actually saw first.

Bella.

~Bella's POV

I felt sick. What was I thinking coming out to a college party? Charlie would be so disappointed. Oh, who cares? I want to have some fun tonight. This was what I wanted, right? I hoped so because it was too late to turn back now. I entered the party with Alice and Rose confidently by my side. How different we were.

After letting loose, a little to much I might add, I was dancing with anyone and everyone. I barley drank though. Until midnight that is. Alice, Rose, and I danced and just had some fun together for a while. I danced to some of my favorite songs: Empire State of Mind, Obsessed, and Got Dynamite. Empire State of Mind was perfect, since coincidentally, we were in New York. I loved it here. Alice and I head banged and lipped synced to Got Dynamite. That song was a lot of fun. It was so weird though. Every time I danced, I felt like someone was watching me. I knew I was just paranoid though.

"Bella!" I knew that name sounded all too familiar. And I was glad to hear it. I smiled.

"Jacob!" I walked up to him and threw my arms around him. I was a little tipsy.

He laughed. "Well, someone has had a little too much to drink," He stated.

"Nah," I answered with a giggle. That's when I saw Edward. My stomach dropped.

~Edward's POV

What was Bella doing at a party? She looked great. Oh no. Not great. Amazing. _Stop Edward! _I mentally slapped myself.

All night I watched Bella, also watching my game. I danced with many girls, but I couldn't get Bella off my mind. I wanted to dance with _her._ Oh, that's just great. _Snap out of it, man. _Bella wasn't one of those girls. _And she wouldn't dance with you if you were the last guy on this planet_. Why did she have to be so difficult, anyway?

I watched her have fun with her friends, dancing her ass off, looking sexy while doing it. I shouldn't think of Bella like that. I just couldn't help it. She didn't notice me once. Not until I saw her hug Jacob Black. What was she doing groping on him? I should've seen that she had too much to drink, but I didn't. When she saw me her eyes widened and she immediately dropped her arms from Jacob Black's shoulders, walking over here quickly. What the hell was she _doing?_

~Bella's POV

I had no idea what I was doing, but once I started to walk towards his beautiful face, I couldn't stop. I just kept walking till I met him. What was I thinking?

"Hey," I said cutely. And I winked. This was going to be funny. I must've been drunk because never in a million years would I do this is a normal state of mind.

"Bella," he smiled. "Do you want to dance?" He blurted. What was really going on here? Was I dreaming? Just then someone walked by and shoved me. It hurt. Nope. Wasn't dreaming. Well, I was here wasn't I?

"Why not," I said. He pulled me to where everyone was dancing. The song _Whatchu Say by Jason Derulo _came on. I loved this song. I started to grind on him, not really thinking, but feeling the music.

Wha- Wha- What did she say?  
Mmmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well, of course you did.  
Mmmm whatcha say?  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is.

I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin to please myself (myself)  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else.  
So, no I know I should of treated you better,  
But me and you were meant to last forever...

We kept dancing with his hand around my waste for the rest of the song. When the song ended, I let out a big breath and Edward chuckled.

"You're a great dancer, Bella," Edward winked at me.

"Yeah, whatever," I yawned. And blushed.

"Tired? Sleepy head," He ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, kind of," I answered. The buzz was wearing off and all I wanted to do was sleep. So, being in the state of mind that I am in, I did what I wanted. I feel asleep, Edward catching me in his arms.

"Woah, Bella. Are you okay?" He sounded concerned. I laughed. "It's not funny, Bella. I thought you past out," He sounded nervous.

I was awake enough to ask this, "And why does that concern you?" I mumbled.

"I'm taking you back to your room," He said, approval in his voice. He carried me off to my room.

Last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Edward's beautiful face, causing plenty of good dreams for tonight's sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. :D I haven't really decided if I like this chapter yet. Haha. I recommend listening to those songs if you haven't. They're pretty good for party songs. I think the song that I posted lyrics for fits both of them; well, their relationship a little. Even though the dong is about sheating. Lol. I don't think I'll be updating everyday, but I really don't know. Just depends I guess. Anyway, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was pretty excited to write this, so I hope it meets it's expectations. (: Enjoy.**

_Soundtrack: She Is Love - Parachute (First Edward POV)_

* * *

~Edward's POV

I was holding Bella gently in my hands when I got to her room. I can't believe she actually went to sleep. In _my _arms! Unbelievable. If I had the number for the Guinness Book of World Records, I would've called in a heartbeat. Dancing with her tonight was amazing. Her soft, fragile hips, swayed swiftly below my waist. Not to mention turning me on. I couldn't help but think Bella was sexy tonight. She was the one who showed me that.

I laid her on, what seemed to be her bed; not Alice's. It was neatly made. I remember living with Alice. She never made her bed. All I wanted to do was stare at her, all night. Well, actually I wanted to do way more. Way, _way_ more. But I knew I couldn't and it sucked. Bad. I wasn't really used to having to hold back. I brushed my fingers on her leg, knowing I should stop. I just couldn't. My leg trailed up…_No! Edward, enough._ I said to myself. Instead, I brushed my fingers on her cheek, watching her beautiful face. The affect this girl had on me. I put her under the blankets, taking her shoes off, and pulling the covers over her body. It was freezing in here. I laid another blanket on her as she shivered.

I took my shoes off, too and went and sat down on their couch turning on the tv. I knew Bella would kill me in the morning, but I didn't care. I kicked my legs back and let out a laugh.

A couple hours later and I was still wide awake. I couldn't sleep. Even though I had jeans on, I grabbed a blanket from Alice's room. My stomach rumbled. I wondered what they had to eat in here. Oh, well. I really need to go to sleep. I just shut off the tv and started to close my eyes, when I heard Bella talk.

"Edward…" She mumbled. Ugh, I don't want to argue at 3 in the morning! I was too tired for explanations.

I sat up. "What?" I asked. She just giggled. Huh?

"Edward…stop!" She giggled. Was she sleeping? Dreaming? About me? "I'm too ticklish for this!" She started to laugh really loud. She finally quieted down after about 2 minutes. This was really entertaining. And great. She was dreaming about _us. _My body got warm.

This whole "spending the night with Bella" thing got me thinking. Bella seemed like a great person, I just probably got her at a bad time. Bad first impression, you know? I couldn't help but have the feeling that she didn't actually care for me too much, though. I could tell she was aware of her surroundings. Maybe too aware. She wouldn't allow herself to get involved with someone like me. I didn't know her that well, but I just already tell what kind of person she was. She had a heart.

-Flashback-

"_Why do you hangout with them anyway?" I asked._

"_Alice is my roommate, and I like them anyway. Unlike yourself," Bella said._

"_True that," I laughed._

-End-

And I didn't. She was mysterious.

-Flashback-

"_What's the first?" I asked, too curious._

"_First what?" She asked. Like she'd tell him._

"_What makes you the most miserable?" I asked._

"_If I told you, I'd have to kill you," She laughed. _

_-_End-

And she knew me better than I knew myself.

-Flashback-

"_Where you going?" I asked._

"_Going to get food, and to hangout with my friends," I said._

"_We aren't friends, Bella? I'm offended," I acted hurt._

"_Oh, please. People like you don't need friends," She snapped a little._

-End-

Thinking about all this wore out my mind. I drifted to sleep, thinking about Bella, with a slight smile on my face.

I woke up to screaming. Straight horror screaming.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing in here?" I heard Bella's voice, but all I could see was black. I slowly opened my eyes to the daylight. Her cheeks were bright red and her hair was ruffled. Her dress strap was hanging off her shoulder. Oh boy…She started to stutter. "Wha-what happened here last ni-ight?" She asked, worried. No way! She thought we slept together! I burst into laughter. "Edward, what's so funny?" She choked out. Oh my gosh. She actually thought she was so drunk I seduced her. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Well, virgin Bella," I laughed," You were so drunk you feel asleep at the party, so I brought you to your room," I laughed harder when her face turned beat red.

"And why are you still here?" She questioned, rudely. Crap.

"Alice told me to take you up here, and um…" Now I was the one who was stuttering. She waited.

"Well, I didn't see a key and I didn't want to lock Alice out anyway, and I couldn't leave your drunk, vulnerable ass in bed all night with the door unlocked," I explained satisfied. She blushed a deep red, which made me even more satisfied. I smiled hugely.

"O-oh." She said, looking down. "Well, I'm safe now," She grumbled. "You can leave." Darn. No more excuses. It's okay, though. I needed a shower and a lot of space to think.

~Bella's POV

Waking up to Edward was something I _never _imagined in a million years. At first, I didn't even know it was Edward. That's when the screaming started.

_Earlier // Flashback_

"_Edward! What the hell are you doing in here?" I yelled. I was a mess!. This was so embarrassing! Ugh! _And then it hit me. _"Wha-what happened here last ni-ight?" I asked, afraid of the answer. Oh no… Edward burst into laughter. "Edward, what's so funny?" I choked out. Was he really laughing? You're kidding me! Tears were forming in his eyes._

"_Well, virgin Bella," He laughed," You were so drunk you feel asleep at the party, so I brought you to your room," He laughed harder._

"_And why are you still here?" I questioned, rudely. I got drunk and feel asleep?! With Edward around?_

"_Alice told me to take you up here, and um…" Now he was the one who was stuttering. I knew he was clearly trying to come up with an excuse. I waited._

"_Well, I didn't see a key and I didn't want to lock Alice out anyway, and I couldn't leave your drunk, vulnerable ass in bed all night with the door unlocked," H explained, satisfied. I felt myself blush a deep red. He smiled hugely. _

"_O-oh." I said, looking down. "Well, I'm safe now," I grumbled. "You can leave." I think I've been embarrassed for pretty much the rest of the week._

_Present_

Yeah, so this morning sucked. It definitely made my top ten list of worst days, and the day had barley started. Edward probably though I was crazy. Not that I cared.

Right.

Where was Alice?

_Later_

I just got out of the shower and got dressed when I heard my room door close.

"Alice?" I called.

"Yeah, Bella?" I ran out in my towel.

"Where have you bee-?" I stopped short, my mouth dropping open and my face flaming red hot.

Standing before me was Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward.

~Edward's POV

Oh, great. This is just fantastic. Bella looked so…delicious. This is bad. Real bad. I looked down to my lower body. Whew, were good. Her face was as red as a tomato. And her mouth was hanging wide open. Embarrassed I guessed.

"Uh…?" What she said, correction, mumbled, made her sound really confused. Alice burst into laughter, after seeing Bella's reaction, and Bella just walked off.

Wow.

Alice was still laughing when she said, "Sorry, Bella. I just was…" She busted into a fit of laughter again. She thought this was really entertaining. It kind of was. I laughed a little too. Rose smacked me.

"What the heck, Rose?" I said, angrily. "Alice is over there crying from laughing so hard and I let out a little giggle and you hit _me_?" I didn't believe it.

"I didn't hit you, Edward. I smacked you," She corrected, smiling.

"Um, last time I checked, that was the same thing!" She was so unfair.

"Whatever, Edward," She rolled her eyes.

Alice walked off, into Bella's room.

Emmett spoke first. "Million bucks says Bella is sitting on the floor in her towel shaking her head back and forth, wondering what just happened," He laughed. Figures what he says has _something _to do with money.

"Yeah, probably," Rose agreed. "Poor Bella," She whispered.

If Bella used that body a little more, she definitely wouldn't be poor. Har har. What a sick joke.

~Bella's POV

Top of the list. This day made the very top of the list of worst days. Alice walked in.

She sighed. "Hey, Bella. Sorry about that. I really am," She sounded sincere. She came and set next to me. I was still wrapped in my towel, sitting on my floor, trying to realize what just happened. Trying to realize I just walked out in my towel in front of Edward Cullen.

"It's okay," I said quietly. I felt like crying. This was too overwhelming. I sighed. "Where were you all last night and today?" I asked, curious.

"Well," She smiled, "Last night I just started flirting with Jasper, so we ended up going to back to his room-" I interrupted.

"No!" I gasped. Alice didn't seem like the type.

"You're right, no," She sighed, clearly disappointed. "We both passed out the second we sat down," She laughed.

"And today?" I asked.

"I just got up about an hour ago Me and Jasper got something to eat and on the way here we so those guys. And Edward was wondering the halls…weirdo," She mumbled. "Anyway. I guess everyone got up late today," She shrugged.

"Oh," was all I said. "So, are you and Jasper an item now?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, I guess we are," She smiled.

"Well, that's awesome, Alice!" I hugged her.

"Are you too embarrassed to maybe get dressed and try and got back out there again?" She tried.

"Uh, yeah. Kind of," I sighed and got up, helping Alice get up too. I satrted towards my room, going to get dressed. "But why not," I didn't want to care what people though of me and the only way at attempting that was to at least try.

Story of my life.

I was almost in my room when I stopped Alice. "Oh, and Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"Did Edward ever tell you to bring me up to my room last night?"

"No, why?" She asked, confused.

"No reason," I said, smiling to myself as I went to get dressed.

~Edward's POV

One thing I knew from seeing Bella in a towel was this:

About one thing I was absolutely positive of:

I _have _to get laid tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. How abrupt, Edward. ^ Haha. So, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. :D Is it just me or do you feel bad for Bella? ): That would suck. But then again, it's Edward. :D Haha. Anyways, review! Tell me what you're looking forward to in the story. Any predictions? (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. :D Btw, Have you guys seen all this released New Moon footage?! There's tons! I already saw the Edward and Bella break up scene & a bunch more. :O I think I'm going to see the whole movie before it comes out! Lol. If you've seen it, what do you think?**

* * *

~Edward's POV

I had no clue where we were going or if I even wanted to go.

"Emmett!" I hissed. "Where are we going?!" I hated surprises.

"Chill man. We're just going to the movies," He answered.

"And how come nobody told me before we left? Before it was too late to stay at school?" I was in his car with Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella. "I had plans tonight, Em," I answered, annoyed.

"We said it like five times, Edward," Alice said. "It's not our fault you don't pay attention. And, oh, I'm sure you have _plans _tonight. Walk home if you want to go back," She snapped.

"Man, you guys are so frisky," I complained. Eh, at least I could harass Bella. I laughed and looked at Bella.

"What are you laughing at, Cullen?" She asked.

"Hey, hey now! I have that last name, too Bella. Be respectful. I don't want to have reminders that I'm related to him. I can't wait till I'm married one day," Alice said. Everyone started laughing.

"Real nice, Alice," I said, upset.

"Oh, chill Edward," She nudged me. "You know I was only kidding," She looked sincere enough as she smiled. I missed how when me, Alice, and Emmett used to be best friends when we were kids. Her smile brought that back. I missed when life used to be easy, and girls had cooties. It didn't matter what size you were. It didn't matter if you cried to your mommy. It didn't matter if you were a little weird because that's what being young was; nothing mattered. Nobody thought too hard, nobody left the house trying impressing anyone unless you had a little preschool crush. When things just weren't real. Weren't so important.

"Edward, are you okay?" Alice asked quietly, meaning for only me to hear. I realized I had been frowning.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I tried to smile, but it just didn't feel right. This was just about as awkward for her as it was for me, so she just looked away as if that smile had been real. I wish life was that easy; crayons being the most colorful thing you put in your hand and running from girls who tried to kiss you. But it wasn't. I got lost in my teenage hood a while ago and never really came out alive. Well, alive maybe, but highly changed. Now the most colorful thing that went in my hand was either as nice alcoholic drink or a girls bright pink underwear. And I didn't run _away_ from girls who tried to kiss me, I ran _towards _them.

"Hey, were here," Bella told me. I was tired of thinking about the past, so I did my best to perk up.

"What are we seeing, exactly?" I asked, directly to Bella.

"I'm thinking a comedy. _Zombieland_ anyone?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Hell yeah!" Everyone high-fived her. I just laughed and rolled my eyes. Once we got in the theater with all our drinks and snacks I decided to mess with Bella a bit.

"So, Bella," I made sure to set next to her, "Since we haven't really had a first date yet, would you consider this it?" I smiled.

"You wish," She laughed. Yeah, maybe.

"You know, since it's so dark in here, nobody will see us…" I trailed off, letting her figure out the rest.

"If you're going to harass me Edward, I'll go sit somewhere else," She was annoyed now. I just laughed.

"Calm down, Bella," I said playfully. "I won't try to seduce you. We already did that the other night," I winked at her, whiling she put some popcorn in her mouth. She started choking,

"Cu-ll-en!" She stuttered, clearly upset. I tapped her back as she took a sip of her Coke. She got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"Away from you," She said. "Guys," she whispered to the others, "I'll be right back,"

"Kay," they all said at different times. Bella just rolled her eyes and laughed. I waited about a good fifteen seconds so they didn't think we went out together, before I left. I walked into the lobby are. Bella was walking towards the bathroom. I stopped her.

"Bella!" I called. "Are you okay?" I was a little afraid her air hole might have some damage.

"I'm fine, why?" She snapped.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. I started to put for her benefit.

"What really happened last night?" She asked sharply.

"Nothing Bella. I promise. You're just so easy to mess with," I laughed, but stopped as soon as I saw her face.

"Okay, well, I have to pee, so if you'll excuse me…" I was blocking her way to the bathroom.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled. I walked quickly back to the theater.

Once the movie started, Bella walked in.

"What took you so long?" I whispered.

"I ran into a friend," She whispered back.

"Oh, who?"

"My friend, Jacob." Jacob Black.

My voice came to a normal volume. "Ew. You're friends with him?" Unbelievable.

"Yeah, why?" She said just as loud back. Somebody shushed us. "Sorry!" Bella said back. They shushed just her back this time. I laughed.

"He just doesn't seem like someone you'd be friends," I paused before saying, "Then again, either do I, but hey, were not really friends, right?" I said honestly. All she did was stare at me for a second, as if she was trying to figure me out, but then she just looked away. We were all quiet for the rest of the movie. Everyone laughed, except for me. Me and Bella.

~Bella's POV

I felt bad about what Edward said to me just as the movie was starting. What I said must've really offended him. I mean, he was quiet that night. But I was also mad. It wasn't my fault he was such a jerk. So stuck up. If he wanted friends, shouldn't he change who he was? Before me and him became anywhere near friends, he would definitely have to change. But he would never do that for me. Would he?

_Back at School_

"Alice. You, Angela, and Rose can watch movies tonight. I'm beat," And I'm thinking about calling someone…but I didn't add that part. I'd have to get a hold of Alice's cell….humph. I was stronger than that though. I didn't want to give in and call him. I decided to go for a walk. "Actually, I'll be back in a few," I said, walking out the door.

"Okay, bye Bella," Alice called.

"Bye," I whispered, too quiet for her to hear. I didn't get it. Why Edward was all I thought about. Why he was involved with everything I was ever apart of anymore. He was clearly a jerk. A non-caring one at that. But I just couldn't keep that non-caring jerk out of my stupid head. Ugh! When I got to a bench, I sat down for a while, looking at the stars.

"Bella?" I hear an all-too-familiar voice. "What are you doing out here?" Edward asked.

"Just thinking. You?" I said quietly.

"I was just heading somewhere actually…" He looked around, and then came and sat down. "I suppose I could spare a few minutes," He laughed. I just giggled. Never serious, was he?

"Where are you going?" I asked, too curious for my own good. Literally.

"Uh, you don't really want to know," he said, sheepishly.

"Oh," I said, realizing where he was going. To a girls room. I don't think he really knew that I knew, but I did. It was okay, though. Well, not really. It was rather disgusting actually. I need to see more guys more often or something. Other guys other then Edward. Keep this one track mind of mine preoccupied. I think I'll take Jake up on that dinner offer. What could it hurt? Well, a lot actually. Our friendship, which was too valuable to me. But I didn't really care.

"I got to go, Edward," I said, suddenly determined to go on a date tomorrow night, and suddenly annoyed with the douche bag seating next to me. Well, not exactly suddenly.

"Not going to give me a goodnight hug?" He asked, sweetly, standing up. He looked excited for his departure and I knew exactly why.

Two words for you Edward Cullen. "Hell. No."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, as usual. :D Sorry, this one is really short. I'm going to make the next one way longer, but of course I wanted to update. :D Lol. I planned on this one being longer, but I wanted to leave it at that, plus it's late. If you guys want me to update almost daily, please don't expect **_**really **_**long chapters. I like to do little updates like everyday. :D I really hope you don't mind. Please review! Let me know what's going through that brain of yours? What do you think went through Edward's mind when she turned him down? Any thoughts about next chapter? Tell me! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Enjoy enjoy enjoy. :D I had to write this on my laptop and it only had Wordpad so sorry for the size of the chapter ****& the mistakes. Usually my Word Processor tells me how big it is, but I don't know with this. : / My actual computer ****froze in the middle of this chapter & it sucked terribly, so sorry! I had to re-write this. ):**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. ):**

_**Soundtrack: none.**_

~Bella's POV

I woke up bright and early Monday morning getting ready for class. My first class. The one with Jake. I ended up getting sick that night after I came home from my walk, so I didn't bother calling Jake. Oh, but was I going to bother tonight. I blamed Edward for me getting sick. It was his fault. If he wasn't so disgusting I would've never felt nauseas. Ha ha. When I walked into class I ignored all the stares from my haters. No, Jessica wasn't in this class, but her "possy" was. Why you would go out of your way to be mean to someone because of Edward Cullen was beyond me. That's just a good waste of hate. But I didn't really care. When I walked in, I winked at Jacob. He just laughed, but I could tell his eyes widened. I got some advice from Alice and Rose. To boost confidence in finding new men. Biggest mistake of my life. I remember just how the other night went...

_**Advice time with Alice and Rosalie**_

_I was just walking into the room when Alice and Rose were painting eachother's nails._

_"Hey guys," I sighed as I went to sit in the chair. How to approach this right..._

_"Bella." They both said._

_"I need advice, Alice. On guys. I need help I want to ask someone out. Kind of. But I want them to want ME. Get it?" I asked, desperatley._

_Alice jumped up and ran over. "Oh yes Bella! What do you need? Who do you like?!" She begged, enthusiactically._

_"Alice!" Rose complained. "I wasn't done!" I just giggled._

_"Finally decided to ask Edward out, Bella?" Rose added, with a laugh. _That's when things got ugly.

_"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" I asked, fuming._

_"Oh, calm down Bella. You know you have the hots for him," Alice laughed._

_"The hots for him Alice? If by "hots" you mean everytime I hear that voice, red covers my lids, then yeah, I'm SO hot for him," I snapped._

_"Well, I was just thinking...because I m-mean every other girl thinks he's hot..." She said quietly, seeing how upset I got._

_"Am I every other girl Alice?" I asked calmly._

_"No," She whispered._

_"Then why in your right mind do you think I like Edward Cullen?!" I screamed._

_**Present**_

The rest just went from bad to worse. When she considered I thought like every other female on this campus...it just set me off. I thought she had been trying to protect me from Edward from our first encounter because she knew what a pig he was. How she knew I was different than those girls. That someone like me needed to be protected from someone like him. That night she apologized. And then I realized why she's said what she had from the very beginning. They all ended bad. The girls either ended up transferring, moving, etc. She was just being a good friend. She was truly scared I would fall for Edward Cullen. The thought made me laugh. And cry.

_**After Class**_

"Hey, Jake," I smiled warmly.

Warmly enough to make his eyes light up and say, "Look, Bella. I know you passed on dinner the other night, but I was just thinking. Could you maybe...reconsider...?" He asked, shyly.

Unbelievable! Their idea really worked. That or Jake was just weak. I laughed, elated.

"Sure, Jake. I'd love to go to dinner with you," I smiled. Part one:Get Jake to ask me out: Check!

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Really," I grinned. "I got to go to class now though. Pick me up at my room at 7:00 sharp. Kay?" He just nodded.

"See you," I stood on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek. He just blushed and I giggled as I walked off. Part two: Act sexy leaving him for more: Check!

_**Food Plaza**_

"Hey Alice," I smiled.

"Bella!" She ran over. "How did it go?" She seemed so excited. It made me excited, too.

"He asked me out!" I said, happily. She high-fived me.

"Tell me all about what happened," She enthused, as she pulled me over to the table everyone was at. I told her how the conversation went _and _the magnificant ending,

thanks to her. She was so proud. Emmett and Rosalie were making out when we got to the table. Full on. I made I gag noise and laguhed when I relaized how grossed

out Jasper must've been sitting here by himself.

"Jeez, Emett. You're not a very good best friend," I joked, speaking of how he was torturing Jasper.

He hardly broke away for more than 15 seconds to say, "No, but I'm a _great_ boyfriend." We all just laughed.

"You know, I won't be able to eat with you guys all that kissing going on," I heard a velvet voice.

"Quick, Emmett. Keep kissing me," Rose said. We all laughed again.

"Ha ha. Real cute, Rose," Edward said sarcastically.

"I know," She giggled.

"Bella? Are yuo hungry?" Edward asked, directly at me.

"Mhm," I said, not trusting my voice.

"Well, let's go get food then," He smiled and put out his arm out.

"Put your hand down, Cullen," I laughed.

"You're in a good mood today," he noted.

"You think so?" I asked increduously. I didn't think so. I did feel lighter though, knowing I completed my task this morning. I smiled to myself.

"I do," He smiled back. Just then, Jacob walked up.

"Bella!" He said. "We still on for tonight?" He asked, excitedly, but still having some doubt in his voice. I looked over at Edwrad who looked like he stopped breathing.

"Yeah, of course!" I smiled.

"7:00 sharp?" He asked, making sure. I had a feeling Jaco knew all about Edward Cullen and his ways with ladies. I started to wonder if the whole reason he came over here to make sure we were still on for our date was to shove it in Edward's face. To boast abot the fact that he got someone on a date before he did. The thought made me mad. I mean Jacob was acting a tad smug. Humph. Was every guy the same? Always playing a game?

"Yeah, sounds great. Well, come on, Edward," I smiled warmly. "We're going to get food, Jake. I'll see you tonight," I walked off pulling Edward's arm along with me. After Edward was done staring down Jacob, he happily oblidged.

"What's going on tonight?" He asked once we were from hearing distance.

"I'm going on a date," I said nonchalantly.

"You're going on a date with _him_?! Unbelievable!" He threw his arms up in the air.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Well...it's just....I don't know. Nevermind," He gave up.

"Oh, no. You're telling me Edward," I said firmly. He just shook his head. "Please?" I looked into his eyes from under my lashes.

"Uh...It's just that I know you'd never go on a date with me even if I asked," He said quickly.

"You never asked me," I said whispered. I didn't want to be having this conversation with Edward. If only he wasn't so...I had to get in. He had to let me in. Didn't he get that?

"Edward, where did you go the other night?" I was still whispering. "Be honest. Please," I swallowed hardly. I knew where he went, but he had to tell me himself.

"Bella," He started. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. I won't," He said.

"Well, there's your answer," I said as I started to walk away.

"Answer to what?" He asked, confused.

"Why I'm going on a date with Jacob._ He's the only decent guy I know around here_," I said, and walked off back to my room So what is this? The fifteenth time Edward has ruined my day? It wasn't entirley his fault. I could be stronger. I could ignore his stupidity. I could ignore that fact that he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I stood up and walked out the door, telling myself to ignore anything that ever had to do with Edward Cullen.

~Edward's POV

Why was she so stubborn? Why had she insisted on where I had went Saturday night? I didn't want her to know that I went to sleep with a girl. And did, gladly. Bella was really starting to irritate me. Why was she so concerned with how I lived me life. It was none of her business anyway. Although, I did always bother her...maybe if I ignored her she would eventually give in and be nice. Talk to me on her own....It couldn't hurt, could it?

* * *

**A/N: READ. Oh, no. Now they're both going to be ignoring eachother. How do you think that'll go over? :) Okay, I know I'm stupid for what I'm about to say, but please just understand. If you read my author note at the top you know why this chapter is so small. Also, the keys on my laptop are really messed up, so it's hard to type. I 've had a bad weekend. (That's why I couldn't update last night) So there might not be daily updates and plus schools starting again tomorrow. I don't know how long chapters are going to be anymore. I know, I'm ashamed for these excuses, but I just don't feel like this chapter was good at all, but I wanted to update for you guys, so I rushed and didn't really think into it. I've been distracted all day. I'm really sorry, and I hoped it met your expectations anyway. :) Please review. Let me know what all your thoughts are. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. ):**

* * *

~Bella's POV

As soon as we walked into the door I headed straight for the bed. Today in math we had to do 102 problems. My brain no longer processes anything. I was walking to my bedroom when Alice stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked. Oh, great.

"I'm going to sleep," I said, as if I didn't know where this was going.

"You have a date tonight! You have to look beyond beautiful!" She said, as if I should've known. I did.

I sighed. "Well, jeez. Thanks Alice," I said, pretending to be offended. She just giggled. "I want to sleep. Please?" I did the same thing that I did to Edward earlier today. She started to give in, but Alice was stronger than that. For now.

"You still have homework _plus _time to get ready. No time for naps," She argued.

"Please Alice?" I did the face again, but with full on effect. It used to always get to Charlie. Speaking of Charlie... "Ali-" She cut me off.

"Oh, fine." I'm waking you up in an hour," She gave in. These Cullens were just plain weak. I laughed.

"Actually Alice, I don't think I'll be getting a nap today. Charlie hasn't sent me money for a car yet..." I trailed off, wondering if that would be rude to call and ask when I was getting the money.

"Why does it matter? We all have cars? And if you and Jake keep going on dates, he has a car..." She wondered.

"Yeah, but sometimes it'd be nice to get out alone. Run some errands. You know?" Hopefully I wasn't making her feel bad.

"Oh, I see," She said. "Hm...Well, got to go Bella," She said grabbing her purse. I was confused. "Don't worry. I'll be gone for like 20 minutes. Jasper just needs something..." She said, trying to think of an excuse.

I laughed. "Ew, Alice. Have fun," I said. "Actually _don't_," I giggled to myself and she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I will," She smiled so beautifully it could light up the city. "See ya," She was out the door before I could even say bye. I was happy Alice had a boyfriend, though. She seemed so content with her life. She was Alice, but with more fluff. It was...overwhelming, but awesome. I went to pick up the phone. I needed to at least call Charlie.

"Hey. You reached Chief Swan residence. I'm not here right now. Leave a message and I'll be sure to get back to you," He voice sounded full of authority. I just rolled me eyes and smiled. Him and this Chief Swan stuff.

"Hey dad. It's Bella. Just haven't really heard from you for about 3 days. Even though you should be the one calling saying all that," I laughed, "I need to talk to you about something. No, it's not about boyfriend problems, so when you call back, please don't go there. Anyway, yeah, call me. Love you. Bye," I hung up. I went to take a shower, seeing as Alice would make me take one anyway. After the shower, I knocked out all my homework and took about a 25 minute nap. Alice was actually gone for about an hour and a half. I didn't mind though. I needed to get all that done without distractions.

Speaking of the devil..."Hey, Bella! I hope you don't mind, but I invited Jasper over so after you leave we can hang an stuff," She said.

"Yeah, it's fine. But it's already 6. shouldn't you be starting? How long will this take?" I asked, wishing to get this over wit as soon as possible.

"Oh, shoot! Bella, hurry, get in the shower. She said urgently, while going to get some cosmetics.

"I already did Alice," I said proudly.

"Well, get going the- Wait, what? You showered and I didn't even have to ask you?" She asked sarcastically, a smile pulling on the corners of her mouth.

"Yup. Seems that way," I muttered back, just as sarcastic.

"Well, that's great! Let's get started," She enthused. They should really make pill for a time like this. I have to sit still anyways, so why nnot be knocked out. Only for a good hour though and I'll be fine. Matter of fact, they probably do make a pill for that. I giggled, just thinking....Me taking it without Alice knowing, then whe she's doing my make-up and I fall asleep. She would just love that.

"What are you laughing at Bella?" Alice wondered. She sounded worried she messed up. I realized I just randomly laughed, probably soundding like an idiot.

"Oh, nothing," I said quickly. Alice just shook her head.

*

"I'll admit, Alice, as usual you do a great job," I smiled warmly and hugged her tightly. "Thanks," I said.

She looked like a kid on Christmas morning. I blushed and giggled. "Yay!" She sang. Didn't take a whole lot to make her happy. But it didn't take much to make her mad either. I just shook my head and giggled, as I walked to answer the door.

"Jake!" I said. I hugged him. He looked pretty handsome.

"You look so pretty tonight, Bella," He said sweetly.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I winked and hooked my arms through his. Let's go," I said quickly, avoiding Alice at all costs. He just laughed and escorted me to the car.

We walked out to his car and he opened the door for me. Such a gentlemen. I just smiled. He went around to the other side.

"You really do look beautiful. I'm a lucky guy," He winked and wrapped his arm around my waist with his other arm on the wheel.

"So ,where are we going?" I asked, curious.

"I'm taking you to dinner," Yay. I thought to myself. I was so hungry.

"This cars really nice, Jake," I said.

"Really? You know I built this thing?" He told me, with a proud smile on his face. I'd be proud, too.

"No way! That's awesome. Man, if Charlie knew about that... he would go ballistic. He loves cars," I explained.

"Ah," He said. Jake knew all about Charlie. As soon as we became close friends, I told him just as much as I told Alice. Something dawned on me then. And I mean really dawned on me. What if this date didn't end up going to well? What if me and Jake didn't like each other so much and things got just plain awkward? What if...it ruined our friendship? I knew I should've went out with someone else. Not that anything was wrong with Jake, but I definitely didn't want to lose him, especially not this way.

"Bella?" Jacob shook my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I felt all the blood drain from my face. I could never lose Jake... "Bella? Woo-hoo?" Jake put a hand in front of me. I realized we were already in front of the restaurant.

I didn't trust my voice too well so i just nodded and said, "Let's go," quietly. I took a deep breath, swallowed, rolled my shoulders back and attempted to forget about the negative outcomes tonight could have on our lives.

*

Jake dropped me off after dinner, giving me a light peck on the cheeks. I blushed and told him goodnight. He wished me goodnight too. So, the date with him didn't go that bad. In fact, it was a lot of fun. Only

problem was, it felt more like a "friend" date, not a "date" date. That worried me and I was scared that I may have led him on a tad to get him to ask me out. Hopefully he wasn't the obsessive kind...

I didn't realize I was looking down until I ran into something. Two people were making out. Ew. "Oh, sorry," I mumbled. The couple looked up, but all I saw was the guy. All I saw was Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asked smugly, as if he thought I was some kind of loser for interrupting. I saw him turn to the girl and roll his.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to..." I stammered. Tears were forming in my eyes and that scared me. Why did I care so much? I walked off quickly.

"Wait! Bella!" Edward ran over, leaving the girl looking dazed and confused. I laughed. "What are you laughing at Swan?" He came to a slow once he reached me.

"Nothing," I said quietly.

"Oh," He sounded disappointed. How come I always ran into him? And like this? There were plenty of people at this school...I didn't get it. **(A/N: Maybe it's just fate, Bella. Hehe.) **"You look good, Bella. Where

were you coming from anyway? Oh, right," He remembered, seeming sad to do so. "Your date?" He asked.

I just nodded.

"Well? How'd it go? He show you a bad time?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Not at all. I had a lot of fun,"

"Well, isn't that grand," He said sourly.

"What's your deal, Edward?" I knew I should be ignoring Edward completely, I just couldn't help it. _No, I _have _to learn. I have to be strong. _I told myself. "You know what? Don't answer that. Please," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was already at my hall. "Goodnight Edward," I said and walked back to my room.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. What did Edward last? Like 2 seconds? Someone is becoming a lovestruck puppy. :) Haha. At least Bella is still saying strong! Hehe. Sorry, it's so short. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. :D Review please! What are you looking forward to in the story? Even if you're not sure what's going to happen, what would you like to see happen? Let me know! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for taking forever. ): I've been pretty busy. My apologies. ENJOY. :D **

**(WARNING: This chapter won't be the happiest)**

_**Soundtrack: Playing God - Paramore (You **_**have **_**to listen to it! It fit's the story so well. It's from Bella's POV. )**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. Or the Paramore song. **

* * *

~Edward's POV

What was with Bella? How unlucky could I get? I was just making out with one of the most known, most hottest girls at this school ever, and I let her slip through my fingers. Because of Bella. Because I'm stupid. I guess it was kind of wrong to blame Bella. But how did she not see us standing there? _Why_ did she have to run into _me_? Always me. It didn't make sense. I hung my head in my hands. I hated Bella. I was jealous of her and that stupid Jacob Black that I just had to go see her. I just had to hear about the date. That's it! I know why she ran into me! She's jealous. _Nice going, Ed. _I congratulated myself. That's why she _always _runs into me. To see what I'm up to. Alice must've told her a little too much about my history here. Ugh. Whatever. Two can play that game. I'll have to find more girls, more often. That won't be a problem. It never has been. Never will be. I grinned to myself.

Then again, karma's a bitch.

~Bella's POV

I went straight home and went to sleep. Like always. I didn't sleep well that night. It was like Edward _and _Jacob were filled in my dreams. Everywhere. It was unpleasant because all they did was cause me angst and more angst.

I got up a little late for class. I blame lack of sleep. Well, I mostly blame Edward. I blamed him for everything these days. _What's new? _I thought to myself with dry humor. I took a shower and went to grab my clothes when I heard noise coming from Alice's bedroom. I figured she'd be gone by now. I walked up to the door quietly and stood outside for a moment, just in case. I heard a song playing. It sounded like Paramore…

_You don't have to believe me,  
__But the way I, way I see it  
__Next time you point a finger, __I might have to bend it back or  
__Break it, break it off  
__Next time you point a finger, __I'll point you to the mirror_

Hm, catchy. Ooh, there's more. I listened closer.

_If God's the game that you're playing,  
__Well, we must get more acquainted  
__Because it has to be so lonely...  
__to be the only one who's holy  
__It's just my humble opinion, but it's one that I believe in  
__You don't deserve a point of view, if the only thing you see is you..._

I really like that song. I walked into Alice's room. She was sleeping? I walked over to her bedside where her ipod was playing and hit pause.

"Alice?" I shook her gently. She stirred a little and then opened her eyes. Already awake on the small attempt? Well, that's a first. "What are you doing in bed? Aren't you supposed to already be at school?" I asked, bewildered.

"I'm sick," She mumbled, groggily.

"Oh no," I said, feeling really sorry for her. "Are you okay?"

"No," She murmured. "I have barley gotten any sleep," She whispered. Hm. _Either did I_, I was going to say. I decided I should leave that out.

"Do you need anything?" I asked, concerned.

"No, just sleep. But hey, can you bring me to the doctors after class gets out?" She asked.

"Yes, of course Alice," I smiled. "Well, I'm going to go now. You're sure your going to be okay?"

"Yes, thank you Bella," She closed her lids.

"Bye, Alice," I said, but she was already sleeping.

*

"Alice?" I called when I walked into our room. "You in here?"

"In the bathroom," She squeaked. Oh great. Barfing. I walked into the bathroom.

"Come on," I helped her up. "We need to get you to the doctor,"

"Okay, let me brush my-" I backed out of the bathroom while she gave some of her dinner to the toilet. "Sorry Bella," She said, half sincerely. "I'm gonna brush my teeth," She said quickly, hoping to get a whole sentence out.

"Kay," Was all I said. I had a really weak stomach. I don't need to start throwing up, too. One is enough.

"Okay, I'm ready," Wow. Alice looked terrible out here in the light of the living room. I can't believe she's actually going out like this. I loved her to death, but she looked like she walked straight off her death bed.

"What?" She asked, a little self-conscience.

"Oh, nothing," I mumbled. "Let's get you to the doctors.

*

On the way home Alice called Jasper to let him know what was going on.

"Hey, Jasper," Alice sounded better from earlier today. "Look, I'm more sick than I thought," She said. He said something, sounding really worried. "No, it's not that bad. it's just the flu, but I can't be around anyone." He said something else. "Well, that's why called. Do you think she could stay with you?" Alice asked. He said something else. "Oh," Alice said. "You better get to the doctors then," She said worriedly. "Okay, well I'll see you later. Bye," She hung up.

I looked over to her, already knowing the answer.

"Sorry Bella. Turns out, after last night, Jasper doesn't feel too well either," She said, looking down.

"It's okay. I'll just call Rose," I said hoping she'd say yes. I had to stay with someone. I didn't know too many people here though, and that lowered my options.

When we got in, I dialed Rose's number.

"Hey, Rose! Look, Alice is really sick. I was wondering if I could stay with you for a week or so until she gets better," I tried.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Bella. This week is mine and Emmett's anniversary. We planned on spending it together," She said, sorry.

"Oh," Crap.

"What bad timing," Rose said. Yeah, what bad timing. I swallowed quickly. "You could always bump with Edward, since that's usually where Emmett, and he stays with me…" She trailed off. Was she insane? I'll take the flu and I'll like it.

"Well, thanks anyway. Bye, Rose," I hung up.

"What'd she say?" Alice asked from the couch.

"It's hers and Emmett's anniversary this week," I mumbled, disappointed. She didn't need further explanation.

"Let me guess. She offered Edward's room," Alice smiled.

"Yup," I said, blankly. She knew me so well.

"I could just tell by the look on your face," She giggled.

"This sucks!" I threw myself down on the couch, next to her.

"Call Jake," She said, trying to help.

"Well, the date went good, but Alice. I don't want to be more than friends with him and I definitely don't want to lead him on anymore than I have. Plus, he has a roommate," I mumbled, realizing how much this situation sucked. "Why's you have to get sick _now?_" I asked, helpless.

"Oh, like I asked for it!" I instantly felt bad. I felt terrible for her. I knew how much I hated being sick.

"Sorry," I said.

"Just go stay with Edward," Alice encouraged. "It's better than getting sick," She pointed out.

"Eh, I don't think it is," I contradicted. She laughed.

"Trust me Bella, it is. I feel like hell," She said.

"Your just saying that because you want me to stay with Edward," I said, reaching defeat. "You secretly want us to date. And you know how he'll be if he's around me more," I sighed, closing my defeat.

"I don't sit there and plot like some people, but good idea," She giggled.

"Ugh, whatever Alice. I'll go pack my things." I said, getting up.

"Shouldn't you call Edward first?" She asked. She just looked at my face and said, "Oh, true. He'd never pass up a girl to sleep in his room for a period of time," She laughed. Why did everyone find me hating Edward entertaining?

I walked into my room and grabbed a bag. I put it down and picked up my phone I decided to text Edward.

_**To: Edward**_

**Alice is really sick. I need somewhere to stay.**

**You're my last option. No time for explanations. **

**I'll be there at 7. Start cleaning.**

Then, I started to pack. Halfway through packing I started humming that song from this morning. It must've been in my head. When I thought about I this time though, it reminded me of something. Someone. I started singing it to myself.

"_You don't have to believe me,  
__But the way I, way I see it  
__Next time you point a finger  
__I might have to bend it back or  
__Break it, break it off  
__Next time you point a finger  
__I'll point you to the mirror"_

The last two lines pointed out who they reminded me of. The song reminded me of Edward. It all made sense.

_"If God's the game that you're playing,  
__Well, we must get more acquainted  
__Because it has to be..."_

Ugh! I can't remember the rest. I went out into the living room.

"Alice? Can I borrow your ipod for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Sure?" She said, confused of my urgency. It came out more like a question then an answer.

"Thanks," I walked into her room and grabbed her ipod. I forgot to see the name of the song this morning. Good thing it was still on pause. _Playing God _by _Paramore _I told myself. I skipped ahead to the second verse.

_Because it has to be so lonely...to be the only one who's holy  
__It's just my humble opinion, but it's one that I believe in  
__You don't deserve a point of view, __if the only thing you see is you._

The last line played over and over in my head. Just. Like. Edward.

~Edward's POV

My phone buzzed. It was a text. From _Bella_.

_**From: Bella**_

**Alice is really sick. I need somewhere to stay.**

**You're my last option. No time for explanations. **

**I'll be there at 7. Start cleaning.**

She was coming _here?_ Why? **No time for explanations…be there at 7...cleaning. **Well, this is just great! I better get ready for 7. I'm not cleaning, though. No way. Wait, Alice was sick? Sick enough for Bella to have to stay with someone else. I dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?" Alice sounded terrible.

"Alice? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Edward," Her voice seemed to light up a little. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm guessing Bella got a hold of you…" I could hear the smile clear in her voice.

"Yeah, evidently," I mumbled. I was just checking up on you. Fell better," I aid.

"Yup. And you and Bella have fun tonight," She giggled. I could tell she was talking quietly so Bella wouldn't hear.

"You know what's funny Alice? Most people act different when they're sick, but not you. Your like no other," I laughed, amazed that _my _sister had to be the different one.

"See ya, Edward," She said. I could just picture her rolling her eyes.

"Fell better. Bye," I hung up and started at the clock, trying so hard to freeze the time where it stood.

~Bella's POV

I got my bag, said by to Alice, and walked out the door, saying goodbye to sanity. To think it'd come to this. Once I got to his room, I considered turning right back around, but I really didn't want to get sick, so I forced my hand to knock.

"Come in!" I heard Edward yell. I started to wonder if Edward got the text…if he even knew I was coming. Was he expecting me? He never replied so I didn't know. I heard the door open in front of me, but I was looking down.

"Are you just going to stand out there?" Edward asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I was thinking about it," I mumbled.

"Did you say something?" He asked.

"Nope," I shook my head. If he was trying to make this easier, then so was I.

Make yourself comfortable," He lead me to the couch.

"The couch?" I said with distaste.

"Well, it's cleaner than Emmett's bed," I eyed him. "Seriously, it is. And definitely cleaner than mine. Plus, I wouldn't give it up anyway," He laughed.

"So I have to sleep on _the couch_?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Well, it's cleaner than our beds," He said.

"When you say it's cleaner than your beds…are you intending the couch is still not clean?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Pretty much," He laughed once he saw my face.

"I hate you Edward Cullen," I muttered, as I put my bag down.

"Enjoy your stay, Ms. Swan," He left the room.

"Well, this is just dandy," I said sarcastically to myself.

"Who are you talking to Bella?" Edward asked, smiling.

"Oh," Was all I said. I blushed a deep red.

"It's not that bad," He disagreed. "It doesn't smell too bad, does it?" He asked.

"Well, I can tell you didn't clean," I said.

"Cleaning's not really my thing," He chided.

"I can tell," I said, downing the mood.

"Oh, come on Bella. At least you can stay with me," He winked. Ew.

"I'm going out," I said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Somewhere you aren't," I snapped.

"That's going to be hard since I'm always in your thoughts," He laughed, smugly. I froze. Was he serious. How would he even consider that? And the fact that, sadly, it's true. I stormed out of the room.

*

When I walked back in the bathroom door was closed. It was nearly midnight. I was out all night in the library. It was always calmed me. I even checked out a Greek Mythology book just incase. I changed into my pajamas: A t-shirt and shorts. I grabbed my blanket from my bag, put my bag on the floor and I shut off the light. I laid down on the couch and turned on the tv, getting comfy. I was watching South Park when I heard the bathroom door creak open. I looked up. Edward walked out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. My jaw dropped before I could even consider stopping it. Oh lord that was something to look at. My eyes trailed around his whole body, hungry. I couldn't get enough. His hair was even more disheveled than usual and it was dripping cutley around his face.

"Earth to Bella?" Edward broke me from his grasp.

"Hm?" I mumbled, turning red.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said, not sounding sorry at all. "Were you enjoying the other view too much? Can't say I blame you, although the view you have now is just as good," He said. "Don't feel bad. Many others would agree," He laughed.

"Whatever Edward," I said, but he already went to his room to change. When he came back out he had pajama pants on, but that's it. I made sure to focus on the tv.

"I love South Park," He said excitedly, like a little kid. "What episode is it?"

I didn't reply.

"Bella, why do you hate me so much?" He asked, serious.

"I don't," I whispered, afraid if I spoke to loud my voice would break.

"Yes, you do. I can tell," He said, quietly, too.

"Would you like to hang around someone who, all the time, thought they were better then everyone else? Acted like everyone wasn't equal? Acted like they were more important just to get them through the day? But that was it, just to get them through the day. Someone who was selfish. Would _you _like that kind of person? If that person wasn't you?" We were still whispering. I was done yelling. He didn't say anything. And I decided to live it at that. Almost.

"You know, Edward. You don't deserve a point of view, if the only thing you see is you," I finished. I shut off the tv and turned over, leaving him in the dark.

*

Once I heard him get up after a while, and go to his room, I thought. I always used to tell myself, know matter what, _there was good in people, even if I didn't see it, and even though it sucked, it was life. _I knew there was good in Edward. It was there, just not on the surface. Everyone has good in them.

It's just that everyone has bad, too.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! This is to make up for the long wait. Well, really, I wanted all this in the chapter and this is what it took to make it happen. ;) Hehe. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter because I think this one is kind of important. Things will slowly change from here. It only takes two minutes max, so please? :D Thanks, and hope you enjoyed! :D Oh, and listen to that Paramore song! Fits Edward, right? For now ;) Hehehe.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Enjoy my fellow Twilighters! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the innuendos in this chapter.**

_**Soundtrack: Why - Secondhand Serenade (Explains both POV'S because it explains their relationship at this point. But maybe a little more of Edward's POV)**_

_**

* * *

**_

~Bella's POV

I woke up to the smell of food. I'm pretty sure that's why I woke up at all.

"Your hair looks like a haystack, but I like it," I heard his velvety laugh. I whipped my head around and I met Edward's face from his little kitchen area. His was fully dressed and ready for class, I guessed. I blushed a deep red.

"You always make breakfast?" I asked, clearing my throat from my sleeping.

"Well, not usually, but I figured the smell would help you wake up, and plus I'm hungry," He laughed. "I'm not sure how Alice does it," He said.

"Does what?" I asked, confused. I couldn't believe this was happening. Me on Edward's couch. Never thought I'd see the day, but yet it has arrived.

"Wakes you up. You sleep like the dead," He said. "I was afraid to shake you too much because I wasn't sure if you were the hitting type. Alice is, so I was a little scared to try that out. Especially after the way our conversation ended last night," He said the last part quietly.

"Oh. Well, usually I don't hit, but with you, I might make an exception," I said, jokingly. We both laughed. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. It wasn't till after I got out of the shower that I realized I forgot my clothes. Great. I'd been thinking of how to avoid the awkwardness in the kitchen, that I forgot to grab clothes before I ditched. Well, here goes nothing.

"Uh, Edward?" I called.

"Yeah?" He yelled from the kitchen.

"Do you think you could come over here for a moment?" I asked, scared. I took a deep breath and swallowed it.

He walked up, but stopped short in his tracks, sucking in an intake of breath. "Do you need help with something Bella?" He said with a sly smile.

"Do you think…?" I was so embarrassed I couldn't get the words out.

"Yes?" He was clearly enjoying himself. I couldn't believe what I was about to do, but then again I couldn't believe anything I ever did around Edward. I always felt the need to "give back." I walked up by him and sniffed his shirt. He froze.

"Sorry. I thought I smelt something funny," I said. I giggle busted through my lips. "Now, if you could be a doll and go get my bag, I would greatly appreciate it," I smiled sweetly straight at his beautiful face. Edward had a few windows in his room. With curtains open, I wasn't chancing it. He would have to go close them all, when he could just bring me my bag. It was just a towel. Not like I was walking out in the living room with my birthday suit, but still. I wasn't quit sure how many Edward's there were at this school.

"Here you go," He aid quickly. I looked over, but it was too late. The bag was coming straight for my head. It hit me. And hard. I feel over. My towel slipping off.

"Edward!" I screeched. Oh no. Where is my towel? Oh, it's just under me. I told myself. I prayed he left early enough. Tears filled my eyes. I hated this. There was a reason why I appreciated Charlie and Renee's love. Only one. They didn't have more kids. I felt like I was fighting with a sibling. Ugh! Why would he do that? The tears slipped down my cheek. I lifted myself off the floor with my bag and slammed the door shut.

"Oh, come on Bella. Don't be like that!" He laughed. Except he wasn't who I thought he was.

I walked out, ready for pretty much anything. "Emmett?" I asked, a smile on my face,. I haven't seen him all week and with what happened, it felt like a long one.

"Bells! I thought you weren't happy to see me," He laughed. "Why'd you slam the door? Wait! Why are you here? And half naked at that," He laughed harder at the look on Edward's and my face and I turned bright red.

"Edward can tell you. I have to take a shower now before I'm late for class. Don't you think you should be doing the same, Edward?" I said his name with great distaste.

"Bella, are you crying?" Emmett interceded. Oops. I forgot to wipe the tears off my face. I just shook my head waiting for Edward's reply.

"I don't have class today," He said.

"Then why'd you even get up?" I asked.

"I, uh….had to run Errands," He said quickly.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. When I got out Edward and Emmett were talking quietly. I wasn't usually the one to eavesdrop, but I heard my name, so I couldn't really resist.

~Edward's POV

"What's up with you? She was crying. And why is she here?" He asked, confused.

"I'm guessing Rose didn't mention anything about Bella needing a place to stay because Alice is sick…?" I trailed off.

"No, I talked to Alice last night. I knew that, but I didn't think it would have come to this," He said with a short laugh.

"Me either," I said stiffly.

"Well, what's up? You never run errands," He pointed out. True that. I knew I hardly seemed like the type.

"Emmett, please." I begged. "I don't want to talk about it," I sighed loudly.

"Do you…like her, Edward?" Emmett asked sincerely.

"I don't know what she does to me, but I feel like I should give her the time of day," I said. Once I started, I couldn't stop, although I really wish I could. "She's a great person, and she wants what's best for herself. She's strong. Really strong and so amazingly cool, Emmett. When I ever think of her, which is too often, and I think about what I've done, I feel sick. Sick to my stomach. I want someone just like her in my life. She's one of the greatest people I've ever met, and she makes me…want to be different," I finished. I can't believe I told him all that. It felt good to get out, though. I knew why it was awkward to talk about this to Emmett, someone I was close with, but the thing is, I never really liked liked girls, so it was different. And harder than almost anything to admit. I don't even know how I did it. To be truly honest, I was proud, and a little shocked. I had a feeling Bella had something to do with that.

"I understand," He said simply. "I felt the same way about Rose at the beginning, of course our situation isn't quiet the same, but I still felt that way. And look at where were at now, bro. Don't you get it man?" He said. "Look, even me, Emmett, the lovey dovey guy, is getting grossed out by this conversation, but since you're my brother I tried to help, and I hoped I did," He ruffled my hair and laughed. "I know it's not like you Edward, but if it's something you want, it's got to be worth it," He finished. "I actually have to go to class, so I'll see you later," He said.

"See ya, Emmett. And thanks," I said.

"You're welcome, little bro. And if I have to admit it, you're surely becoming a man pretty quick," He punched my shoulder. "Am I right?" He laughed. Bella walked out fully dressed and looking upset.

"Alright, get out of here," I punched him back and laughed. He left, seeing Bella wandering around, looking for something.

"Bella, what are you looking for?" I asked.

She sniffled. "My dad's number. I haven't heard from him in a while and I'm getting worried," She said, but her voice cracked.

I instantly felt bad. "Are you okay?" I walked up to her and pulled her face up. Her eyes were red and damp. She immediately pulled away and looked down. " Wouldn't it be in your phone?" I asked.

"No. He got a new number a little after I left and I keep forgetting to put it in my phone," She said getting more upset.

"Bella," I called her to attention. "Look, I'll go to Alice's room and find it. Why don't you skip class today and just relax here? I can just tell them your not feeling well and it'll be fine," I saw the doubtful look on her face. "We can play board games," I said, trying to make it sound interesting. "Or maybe even go out to lunch," I smiled.

"Why do you want to hangout with me?" She asked. A tear slipped down her cheek and I wiped it away. Her cheeks burned scarlet red.

"I like you, Bella. Even if it's not the exact same way for you, I still want you to feel comfortable here," I smiled. She giggled. "What?" I asked.

"You have food in your teeth," She said. Then she slowly, but surely, took her finger and wiped it off my tooth for me, wiping it on my shirt instead. Her cheeks were flaming tomatoes by now. I laughed, half surprised and half elated by the gesture.

"Well, how about my plan?" I asked.

"Fine," She sighed and I could see al the regretful moves she was about to make laid out in a perfect row, clearly there in her eyes. "It's a date."

~Bella's POV

I couldn't hear anything! Ugh. I tried harder. Nothing I got dressed, slipping on my favorite back, summer dress Alice gave me when I first moved here. Thinking about moving here made me think about Charlie. Charlie! Why hasn't he called. I went to my contact list to call him, but I realized I forgot to save his number, again. Great. I was really starting to worry. Thinking about what just happened a couple of minutes ago, before Emmett showed up, and this whole school year for that matter, made me realize how much life has changed and how much of it was Edward's fault. The thought made me cry. I think I have finally had enough.

I walked out and heard Emmett say, "Am I right?" He laughed

"Alright, get out of here," Edward punched him and laughed. I started to see if I could find the number. I felt the sudden need to leave. I wanted to stay somewhere else. Tears filled my eyes.

"Bella, what are you looking for?" Edward asked. He startled me a little, not realizing how close he was.

I sniffled. "My dad's number. I haven't heard from him in a while and I'm getting worried," I said, my voice cracking.

"Are you okay?" He walked up to me and pulled my face up. I don't know what he saw exactly, but it made me uncomfortable. I immediately pulled away and looked down. "Wouldn't it be in your phone?" He asked, changing the subject back to my dad.

"No. He got a new number a little after I left and I keep forgetting to put it in my phone," I said, my voice shaking, remembering my worry.

"Bella. Look, I'll go to Alice's room and find it. Why don't you skip class today and just relax here? I can just tell them your not feeling well and it'll be fine," I was partly considering it, but highly not. "We can play board games," He said, trying to make it sound interesting. "Or maybe even go out to lunch," He smiled.

"Why do you want to hangout with me?" I asked. I didn't get it. He was just being a smart-Alec. As usual. If I didn't know better I'd say Edward Cullen has multiple personality disorder. That or he's just really bipolar. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and Edward wiped it away. I felt my cheeks burned scarlet red.

"I like you, Bella. Even if it's not the exact same way for you, I still want you to feel comfortable here," He smiled and I noticed something. I giggled. "What?" He asked.

"You have food in your teeth," I said. Then I slowly took my finger and wiped it off his tooth, wiping it on his shirt instead. I knew my cheeks were flaming tomatoes by now. I laughed, the look on his face priceless.

"Well, how about my plan?" He asked.

"Fine," I sighed and I knew it was clear on my face that all the regretful moves I was about to make were laid out in a perfect row. "It's a date."

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Well, I hoped you enjoyed! :D I don't really like this chapter. Something about it bothers me, but I hope you disagree. Hehe. :p Let me know what you liked and what you look forward to seeing. :D Review, please. It only takes a minute and it truly makes my day. 3 Hehe. So, it is GREATLY appreciated. **_

_**ABOUT THIS STORY: (IMPORTANT) At some point things will have to change. It can't just stay like this forever. So basically that song helps to let you know the story is getting softer. Not really a turning point yet, but a time for change. (: Just in case there IS any confusion.**_

_**Thanks SO much for reading my story!**_

_**-Twilightcutie01**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter has a much happier note! :D Oh, and sorry if the song that goes with the last chapter mislead you. Some of it doesn't make sense with their relationship, but some of it does. If you know what does and doesn't, well that's great. :D I planned on using it later, but now I just don't know. Haha. Anyway, enjoy!**

_**Soundtrack: None.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

* * *

~Bella's POV

As much as I hated to admit it, my day with Edward was fun so far. We already went to my room and found Charlie's number. I called him soon after.

_*Ringing* "Hello?" Said Charlie's rough voice. My body almost stung with relief._

"_Dad! Where have you been? I called you like two days ago and left a message and everything and you never called. What's going on?" I said, frantically._

"_Bella, calm down," Charlie said._

"_Shouldn't you be calling me saying this?" I asked._

_He chuckled. "My phone has been down from the storm, Bells. Sorry. We really should switch to e-mail," He said._

"_Dad. If there is a storm the internet would be down, too," I laughed._

"_Oh, right," He said. "Well, I never did get your message. What's up?" He asked._

"_I was just wondering if I was ever going to…you know. Get a car?" I asked. I felt bad for asking, but I could really use one._

"_Of course. I forgot all about that. Look, money isn't looking to good right now. Sorry kid. I'll send some as soon as possible," He sounded like he felt sorry._

"_It's okay," I lied. "I need a job anyway. Then, I can pay for the car and college and stuff," I said. Although without a car I don't know how I'd get to the job, but I didn't mention that._

"_Well, I got to go kiddo. Billy's coming to get me in a few," He sighed._

"_Where are you going?" I asked. _

"_Fishing at First Beach," He answered._

"_Oh. Well, have fun," I said wholeheartedly. _

"_I will. And Bella?" He asked._

"_Yeah?" _

"_You doing okay in school? Made new friends and stuff?" He asked, too concerned._

"_Mhm. Yup. I miss you, dad," I said, the words slipping out. _

"_Miss you, too Bella," He said, awkwardly. "Well, I'll talk to you later. No guy friends, right?" He asked, juts making sure._

"_Dad!" I exclaimed._

"_What? Just checking," He laughed, uncomfortable._

"_I'll talk to you soon, Dad," I said. "Love you."_

"_Love you, too," He replied._

"_Bye." I hung up._

Conversation didn't go quiet as well as I wanted, but it didn't go entirely bad either. At least nobody was around to listen to it. Edward left to go get movies and food for our day indoors. We decided not to go to lunch because it was too cold out. Speaking of Edward.

"Bella?" Edward called. I heard him carrying bags and the scent of Chinese food filled the room. Yum.

"In here," I called from his bedroom. He walked in.

"My bedroom? On my bed?" He laughed.

"Sorry. I wanted to lie down on something real for a change just for a few," I laughed, too.

"Well, you _can _sleep in Emmett's bed, but it's just, well, we already went over that. But we have cleaned since then…" He chuckled. "Or you could always just lay with me," He smiled.

"Ha ha. Funny," I said sarcastically, but blushing a deep red.

"I see you blushing Bella," Edward laughed with a smirk on his face. He walked up and slightly caressed my cheek where the blush was the hottest. And even hotter after he let go. His touch left a flame behind, burning sweetly. "You have the most beautiful blush," He whispered. I wasn't even sure he said anything. His phone rang making us both jump.

"Hello?" I heard a shrilly, girly voice on the other line. His face paled. "Uh, Sara is it? I'm busy right now…" He looked at me. She must've said something back. "How'd you get my number?" Her voice got high. "O…kay," He said, annoyed. Unbelievable! Pig. Ugh. I walked out of the room. "I've got to go. Bye," He snapped his phone shut. "Bella, I'm really sorry," He frowned trying to make me feel bad for him.

"That's not going to work, Edward," I said stiffly.

"Bella, look. That was a while ago," He contradicted, as if that doing it with _her_ a while ago would've made a difference.

"Maybe _she_ was a while ago," I chided. He knew exactly what I meant.

"But, I'm trying…" He said, poorly.

"Whatever Edward. I want to go just one day with a semi amount of peace and you're killing it for me, so can we just eat and watch a movie?" I asked, feeling mentally worn out.

"Whatever you want," He sighed.

_*_

"Ew, Edward!" He was talking with his mouth full. I playfully smacked his shoulder, laughing, and forgetting about what we were talking about 15 minutes ago.

"Ow, Bella," He laughed, Burben chicken coming out of his mouth. That had me bursting into hysterics. "Quit…" He tried to get out a sentence, but started choking from laughing so hard. Tears were streaming down both of our faces by now and I was smacking my hand repeatedly down on the table, trying to calm myself. No use. Once we calmed down, we went back to eating and chatting.

"Here, Bella. Try this. It's really good," He held out his fork in my direction holding his other hand under it so it wouldn't fall. We were sprawled out on the floor by his coffee table. I was a little self conscience to take a bite with him analyzing me, but I just didn't care. That food looked delicious and it had been in his mouth…no. Bad thought.

I took a bite. "Mmm," I mumbled and nodded. "It's good," I agreed.

"Have some more," He said, putting some on my plate.

"No, Edward. I don't want-" But I got cut off my getting another fork full spilled in my mouth. I chucked my pasta at him, some hitting the wall and some hitting his cheek.

"Oh, it's war!" He sounded like a little kid. He ran and got a cardboard box to block himself while chucking noodles at me.

"Ah! Edward! It's getting in my hair!" I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "You sound like Rosalie," We both laughed. I chucked an onion at his head. "Ew! Now it's in my hair!" He talked in a girly voice. That had me holding on my stomach rolling around the floor.

*

"_17 Again_, _Aladdin_, or _War of the Worlds_… ?" Edward asked, giving out suggestions of what we should watch. I was beyond surprised Edward listened to my advice and got a Disney movie.

"Hmm…haven't seen _World of the Worlds _in a while. But I love _17 Again_ . Then again, I do love _Aladdin_. It's my favorite," I smiled to myself, contemplating what to watch.

"Oh, come on Bella! It's not that hard. Just choose!" He said, impatiently.

"Jeez, someone's in a rush to do _nothing_!" I put emphasis on the word nothing, seeing as those were my plans for these evening.

"Just pick," He said.

"Fine, _Aladdin_." I sighed.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "I mean…woo-hoo," He said quietly, trying to hide his excitement. I'll admit. I loved the movie a lot, too. The song _A Whole New World _came on and I almost started crying.

"Okay, Bella. If you're going to cry when we watch Disney movies, I am going to stop watching them altogether," He laughed, joking.

"But Edward, it's so sweet," I said sincerely. He made a gag face and I giggled. "Okay, that was cheesy, but if you were anywhere near human you'd know it makes your stomach fill with happy butterflies, too," I smiled. "Oh, wait," I said, with a smirk on my face.

"Don't say it Bella," Edward pressed.

"You aren't anywhere near human. Never mind," I laughed. I nudged him. "You've got nothing to worry about," I winked. He rolled his eyes, surprisingly, and agreed.

"Yeah. I'm not all that human," He laughed. He was right. I never knew a human could be so beautiful.

*

Sitting on the same couch as Edward was intense. We were sharing a bowl of popcorn and every few times are hands would touch, sending electric shocks through my hand. I didn't understand it, but I didn't totally mind it either.

I yawned. "Time for baby Bella to get nighty night," Edward laughed getting up. He went to grab the drinks and empty bowl of popcorn, but I stopped him.

"I'll get it. You need to shower. Go ahead," I suggested. I needed a few minutes alone. I wasn't upset, but I needed to change and get ready to sleep. This end of a good day and a good classic Disney movie had me feeling light, and in a good mood. Although, I wasn't sure why, but I didn't like that fact that me and Edward were separating. I had an idea. A terrible one at that, but I was up for almost anything. I cleaned everything up, brushed my teeth, got changed, and went into Edward's room. I knew I was going to regret this.

~Edward's POV

The night had turned out great, and I wasn't sure if that had to do with Bella or not, but I didn't care. She made me happy. She made me smile. _And _I got to watch _Aladdin__. _I used to always watch that with Emmett and Alice growing up. Good times. The hot warmth of the shower relaxed me, and I couldn't wait to get out to see Bella. Even though she joked a lot tonight, she was being incredibly nice to me. I knew this change was a good thing.

~Bella's POV

I didn't really mind that Edward's bed wasn't sanitary. Well, it wasn't that I didn't mind, but part of me told myself he exaggerated just a tad. I crawled under the sheets and laid my head on his pillow. When I sucked in a breath through my nose, it smelled sweeter and more lovely than any other smell I've ever witnessed in my life.

"Bella?" I ducked my head under the blankets. "Hmm," He mumbled. That was all I heard before…

"Ah!" I screamed.

"I knew it! I knew it!" He was on top of me, tickling me to death with just basket ball shorts on. No shirt. Swoon.

"Edward…" Tears were streaming down my face. What was this…the third time this has happened in three hours? And with Edward? What a miracle. "Edward….can't…breathe!" I giggled till I actually couldn't breathe.

"Okay, okay. You've suffered enough," He laughed and laid down under the covers.

"Ya think?" I said, breathless. For more than just the tickling, I might add. I started to get up after we calmed down. It just got awkward. When I went to leave the bed I got pulled back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edwrard asked, in an adorable voice.

"To bed. I'm exhausted," I started to get up again, but failed.

"Here's bed," Edward cracked a sly smile. Uh. Oh.

"I don't know…" I wasn't sure if I was actually scared of Edward, but something about that idea made me uncomfortable. Altough, so did the couch. His bed was warm…and _he _was in it. Not that that mattered. Right.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat. "Touch me once, I'm out," I said stiffly. He always seemed to win.

"Yes mam.'" He said.

Unbelievable. I'm lying in a bed with Edward Cullen. Somebody pinch me, because I must be dreaming. That or just having a freakishly weird nightmare. Edward snuggled closer.

I don't really know if I can consider it a nightmare anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope that filled you up! :D Haha. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think of the start of this new relationship! Do you think it'll last? What do you think **_**is **_**going to happen? Especially in the morning? Review please! Let me know. :D Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow. Sorry for the really late update. ): I've been a little busy. :/ Enjoy enjoy enjoy!  
****P.S. Holy smokes! Who saw New Moon? Was it good or what? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

~Edward's POV

I woke up to something slightly tickling my nose. I sat up quickly, but laid back down when I felt a big weight on my chest. Oh. _Oh_.It was just Bella's head. Her hair had went into my face. That's what was tickling me. Her hair smelt delicious. Funny. If I remember correctly last night she said, "Touch me once, I'm out." She was the one who was touching _me_. Not that I'm complaining.

"Edward," Bella mumbled. Uh-oh. Hopefully she doesn't kill me.

"Yeah?" I whispered, scared. No reply. Hm. I looked over at her face and her eye lids were closed. That's funny. I thought I heard her say my name.

"Edward," Bella mumbled again. Was she awake? Or sleeping? That's an interesting thought. She _may _be sleeping...which involves...dreaming. I smiled to myself. Just then her head rolled nestled into my neck making me practically eat her hair. The space where her head had been felt cold. Her head must've been on it for a while. Hm. Her hair smelt even better closer up. I patted it down, away from my mouth. She moved just a tad upward and my lips instantly pressed to the top of her head. I pulled away quickly, shocked. She moves a lot. I chuckled silently. I laid there for a moment until I realized that if Bella _had_ been awake, she wouldn't approve of this very much and it was wrong to take advantage of her.I slowly lifted her head off of me and onto the pillow she originally feel asleep on. I got up and slipped on a shirt. The clock read 5:00 A.M.

I didn't know if the music room was open and I really didn't want to leave Bella here alone, but it'd been too long since I've played. I grabbed my card and keys, just in case, threw on my jacket, and headed out the door. Bella wouldn't wake up anyway. I'd only be gone for about an hour. Who got up at 6:00 for no good reason? Then I remembered Bella might just have class today...Wait. What is today? I opened my cell phone to see the date. Thursday? Already? _Did _Bella have class today? I knew someone who'd be up that might know...

"Alice? Hey, it's Edward," I said. I felt stupid for calling. She was sick. That's the only reason why I _was_ calling. Because I needed to know if Bella had class today. The only reason why is because she's with me. The only reason she's with me is because Alice is sick. Which brings us back to me stupidly calling her.

"Edward? Why are you calling so early?" She asked.

"Does Bella have classes on Thursdays? I asked quickly.

"Mhm, yeah," She mumbled. Had I actually woken _Alice_ up?

"Did I wake you up?" I asked, worried.

"No, no. I just don't really feel well. That's all," She said.

"Oh. Well, feel better and thanks," I said back.

"Yeah sure. But um, why'd you want to know?" She asked, too curious.

"Because...well," I paused. I didn't have to tell her Bella was in my bed to explain. It wasn't necessary. Good thing.

"Go on," She pressed. Even sick Alice was still Alice. I laughed.

"Oh, sorry. Because I don't want Bella to wake up alone, but I woke up and I can't sleep, so...I wanted to play," I finished sheepishly. I didn't like talking about playing around anyone. Most thought it was lame. I knew Alice thought different, but still.

"Edward! You're going to play?" She asked excitedly.

"Seems that way," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Oh, don't blush. I'm glad you're playing," She paused then said, "Edward, stop blushing and speak!" She said angrily.

I laughed. "Alright, alright," I said. Alice certainly knew how to brighten someone up.

"What made you want to play?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said nonchalantly. "I'm just in the mood. I haven't in forever, you know?" I said, trying to remember the last time I did. It couldn't have been _that _long ago.

"It has been awhile," She agreed and then yawned.

"I'll let you rest Alice. Talk to you later," I said.

"Okay. And when I'm better, whenever that is, we're going out and celebrating. All of us," She giggled.

"Right. Okay. Talk to you later," I rolled my eyes and snapped the phone shut. Once I got into the music room I shut the door any female specimen, other than Bella,(I wonder why that is) caught me in here, I'd be dead. There would go my alone time.

I walked over to the beautiful classic piano that sat there in the middle of the room. I haven't played in a while. That made me wonder if I still _could _play. I pulled at a memory of a lullaby I once wrote when I was a little younger, and started to play.

Once I started I could hardly stop, or handle the emotion that up roared, surprisingly, inside me. Well, guess I didn't have to worry about not being able to play. I suddenly stopped playing that and started playing something I had been humming in my head for a few weeks. I stopped about 10 seconds in, though. I couldn't get passed those 10 seconds. I'd have to work on it. I played for about 45 minutes until I decided that it was time to go back to my room. Mine and Bella's. I loved the sound of that. _If_ it were true.

*

"Bella?" I called. No answer. She must still be sleeping. On the way into my room I glanced at the clock. 6:20. 6:20?! Oh, crap. I was supposed to get her up at 6:00 if she had class. And she does! Great. I ran into my room. _Oh, even better! _I thought to myself. She was gone.

"Bella?" I called worriedly.

"In here, Edward," she said amused. I heard her giggle.

"Bella," I sighed in relief when I heard her voice coming from the bathroom. Then it set in that she must've heard me the first time. That's where the amusement came from.

"Yes?" She turned around. Suddenly my breath caught in my throat. She looked beyond beautiful. She was gently brushing her hair. Her big brown eyes made my stomach go warm. She was the prettiest thing I've ever laid my eyes on. "Edward?" She asked. I figured Bella would've caught me in the act like I caught her the other night. She was observant. She probably did notice, but she just wasn't the kind of person to say anything. She wasn't like me. She wasn't like me _and_ she didn't like me. Perfect combination.

"You're already ready?" It came out as a question. I was still astounded.

"I already am," She confirmed, smiling. "I got up at around...5:50? Yeah. Luckily. I just decided to get up then since I needed a shower anyway..." She trailed off.

I asked, a little offended. I saw her grimace and I didn't understand it. She immediately stopped grimacing and just put on a joking tone.

"You're Edward. Who knows where you were. Didn't think I really needed to worry," She laughed. True. I just laughed back. "Well," she prompted awkwardly. "I should get to class," She said quickly walking out of my bedroom to grab her books. I just nodded. Yes. Yes, she should; before she ruins my state of mind any further. "See ya."

And then she was gone.

~Bella's POV

I secretly did wonder where Edward had been this morning, but I really didn't want to stress it. Or get in an argument about it. I had a bad feeling about it though, which seemed to nag at me. I don't know why I ever slept in his bed last night. Now things were awkward. But then again, with Edward being around, nothing's too awkward for too long. I laughed to myself and someone looked at me like I was crazy. I just blushed and looked down.

Things were finally getting more durable than the usualy around here. That was all reassuring and it put me in a light mood.

"Jake!" I called when I walked into English. He walked over. I hugged him. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, you just saw me about three nights ago," He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I know, but still," I laughed feeling stupid.

"Hey, where have you been though?" He asked. I was confused.

"Huh?"

"I went over to your room the other night to han--" He paused and edited what he was going to say. "And ask for homework, but nobody answered. Then, one morning your little friend with the spiky black hair...What's her name...?" He trailed off, deep in thought.

"Alice," I told him.

"Right, Alice. Anyway, I saw her walk out of the room, so I asked where you were and she said you weren't there right now," He explained. I didn't understand why Alice never told me this. Did she not want me to have to worry about Jake finding out about me staying with Edward? It didn't matter though because it wasn't like me and Jake were anything official. Nor were Edward and I for that matter. So why didn't she tell him? I don't know why she didn't though! It would make this 'friend zone only' thing with Jake easier because maybe he would assume...but no, that could never happen. Sparing him? Or was she evil enough to make me explain it to him myself? Like the situation I was in right now. She probably just had to throw up and she was in a rush. Why didn't I over think everything that involved one of them?

"I'm staying with Edward," I blurted out. Once I collected myself I said, "Well, for a good reason," I giggled. "Alice is sick...and well, I had no where else to stay," I blushed embaraased it came to this.

"I knew she looked a little worn," He laughed. "Why didn't you come stay with me?" He asked, hurt.

"You already have a roommate Jake," I explained.

"So?" I guess this friend zone thing would be harder than I thought.

"Uh, well, I thought that two would be enough," I explained feeling guilty.

"And this pale face didn't already have a roommate?" Jacob snapped. What?! I swallowed hard.

"Pale faced?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh, sorry Bella. No offence to you or anything," He said and laughed. I didn't though. The profesor walked in.

"Class take your seats," Mr. Warner said. Jacob went and sat down. What the hell just happened? Was he jealous or something? Why did I _even care_that he called Edward pale face? It's not like it mattered. "I have an announcement," He said.

"Oh, this should be good," Someone muttered. Everyone laughed,

"Enough," He said. "Now, if you'll turn your attention to the board..." He started to say. Well, it was only English. How hard could the project really be? "The project will be about Greek Mythology," He said. Yes! Nobody said anything. Not a word; just the sound of people's feet impatiently tapping on the floor. I don't know what everyone was so antsy about though. Greek mythology was actually interesting. I was in luck. "You'll partner up with someone and you will each pick a god or goddess from Greeks times. You will practice being your character you've chosen over a period of one week and By being I mean presenting. Next Friday you will do as so in front of the class," He continued. Kill me. Turns out I'm not in luck. "You will be graded for the research paper you'll be doing and also turning in next Friday. You will also be graded for how well you present yourselves.

"Why are we having people partner up?" Someone named Nikki asked.

"Good question," Someone else mumbled.

"Well, _Alex_, because I know most of you feel uncomfortable by yourselves presenting...and it's less work. I thought it was rather generous of me. Don't you agree?" He asked the whole class.

_Alex _scoffed, "Yeah, right." Everyone laughed.

"If you don't want to do the project Alex, there's always alternatives.

"Na, I'm good. I really need this class. But as long as I get paired with a girl, I'm good," I was looking at him while he was talking. He looked up and noticed me. He winked.

"I'm glad you mentioned that Mr. White. You have to pair with the opposite sex and your characters have to some way relate, whether sibling or couple I could care less. Luckily, we have just enough people in this class..." He mused. Oh yeah, luckily! I scoffed to myself. How embarrassing this was going to be.

"Wait! Do we get to pick?" Someone guy asked. "Because I want to be with her," He pointed to...oh no...

"_Me_?" I asked. He nodded and winked.

"Alright, that's enough Ethan. Keep your hormones to yourself," He said. I laughed. "In sake of people like Ms. Swan, girls get to pick," Mr. Warner decided. May god bless _him_.

All the guys freaked out. "What?! No!" They all complained.

Well, I'd better pick now before someone steals my most valuable prize. "I would like to choose please," I called out quickly.

"Ooo, ooo! Me, too!" Jessica and her possy yelled.

"Alright calm down girls. Ms. Swan asked first," He nodded at me telling me to go ahead. The classroom feel silent. I looked around the room for a moment and blushed a deep red. All the guys were pointing to themselves and mouthing, "Pick me."

"Jacob Black, please sir," I swallowed loudly.

"Okay. Now, there will be a list posted for the gods and goddesses optional tomorrow afternoon, so come by with your partner and decide who to play. As for the rest of you girls...tell me who you would like to be now, so tomorrow will be easier..." I stopped listening to him when I heard my name slip out of Jessica's mouth.

"I heard she's dating him," She whispered pointing to Jacob. They all gasped. "Yeah, they've been on like ten dates or something," She rolled her eyes.

"But guess what?!" Lauren said. "I saw her walking out of _Edward Cullen's _room this morning. Edward _Freaking _Cullen!" She exclaimed. Oh great. Gossip about me. Not that I really cared. I was just relieved that Jake already knew about me staying with Edward because I had a feeling Jessica would take all that the wrong way and tell him _not_ in the right way. It was better for Jake to know the _only _reason why I was staying with him anyway.

*

"Well, I'll admit Alice," I paused, pulling the receiver closer to my mouth. "I didn't expect this to be the start of my day. A project with Jacob Black. While living with Edward Cullen. Great," I said sarcastically.

Alice was laughing so hard from the news. She caught her breath a little, but hardly enough to calm down. "I just can't wait till you tell Edward you have to practice in his room!" That had her bursting into another fit of laughter.

* * *

**A/N: So, obviously you guys know she was talking on the phone with Alice, right? Haha. I hope that surprise made up for the MIA chapter. :p Hehe. Again, I'm really sorry for the late chapter. ): I don't know how fast they'll be coming, but I'll try to do like two a week? What days should I update? Let me know. Oh, and I guess Bella couldn't remember her dream of Edward last night? :p I forget dreams all the time. But then again, I'd never forget one of Edward! ;D Haha. Well, better for Edward to only know anyway. :)**

**P.S. Why do you think Bella grimaced when Edward asked her, "Didn't you wonder where I was?" Speaking of earlier in the morning. Take a guess! I wanna see what you guys think.**

**And PLEASE (I'm begging) review! They literally make my day, and I really want opinions on this new project. *Evil laugh* Hehe. Thanks. **

**Review = Edward Cullen! Yum. ;D (Do it! You know you wanna. ;])**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here it is! Yay! I wanted to update quickly. ;) Man, you guys are good. She did think he was with a girl. :p Would that be rude or what? Haha.  
****P.S. Yeah, I know. ): I messed up. I want you to know I accidentally erased the "Didn't you wonder where I was?" part in the story when I was copying it to put it down in the Author Note. But I just want you to know that was what he asked when he was offended and when Bella grimaced. So, this is how it should've went:**

**"You're already ready?" It came out as a question. I was still astounded.**

**"I already am," She confirmed, smiling. "I got up at around...5:50? Yeah. ****Luckily. I just decided to get up then since I needed a shower anyway..." She ****trailed off.**

**"Didn't you wonder where I was?" I asked, a little offended. I saw her ****grimace and I didn't understand it. She immediately stopped grimacing and just ****put on a joking tone.**

**"You're Edward. Who knows where you were. Didn't think I really needed to ****worry," She laughed. True. I just laughed back. "Well," she prompted ****awkwardly. "I should get to class," She said quickly walking out of my bedroom ****to grab her books. I just nodded. Yes. Yes, she should; before she ruins my ****state of mind any further. "See ya."**

**So that's what really happened in the story. Again, I apologize, and I'll try not to do that anymore. Lol. :')**

**NOW ON WITH IT! :D ---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Well, I'll admit Alice," I paused, pulling the receiver closer to my mouth. "I didn't expect this to be the start of my day. A project with Jacob Black. While living with Edward Cullen. Great," I said sarcastically._

_Alice was laughing so hard from the news. She caught her breath a little, but hardly enough to calm down. "I just can't wait till you tell Edward you have to practice in his room!" That had her bursting into another fit of laughter**.**_

**Chapter 14**

~ Bella's POV

"Alice! Quit laughing! It's not funny. This sucks," I pouted, although she couldn't see it.

"Oh, it is to funny!" She would not stop laughing.

"I love how when your friend is in a crappy-ish situation, all you can do is laugh," I snapped.

Her tone became more serious. "I'm sick Bella. Of course there's nothing else I can do. And even if I wasn't sick, how in the world would I help?" She asked.

"Well, for starters, you wouldn't be sick so I wouldn't be living with Edward. Wait. Look at that, problem solved!" I sarcastically.

"Jeez Bella, dealing with two guys makes you harsh. Most girls would take it and be grateful to even have one. Then again, you're not most girls," She giggled. "You don't even like shopping," She mumbled the last part, not meaning for me to hear.

"Hey! I heard that!" I acted offended. What a waste of good money. Good thing I didn't tell Alice that though, because if I did I would have _no choice_ but to shop because she would've had all my clothes burned.

"Anyway, when does the project playing start?" She asked excitedly. I'm gonna kill her.

"Tomorrow we pick our god and goddess. Then, the weekend would be the kick-off I suppose," I sighed.

"Hey, at least that part will be fun!" She tried to cheer me up.

"That's the thing," I threw my hands up in the air while clutching the phone between my jaw and shoulder. "I don't even like to act. _Or _present myself in front of people," I said ruefully.

"Bummer," She mumbled. "Well, at least we can celebrate," Alice said gleefully.

"Alice, I thought this whole, 'Bella in a bad mood' thing may have dawned on you that…I'm not celebrating this situation!" I nearly shouted into the phone.

"Chill Bella. This isn't celebrating anything for you. You know, the whole world doesn't revolve around you. Anyway, it's for me getting better!" I heard the smile in her voice.

"You're better?" That means _my_ room back…I felt the first shred of hope all day.

"No, but when I get better," She corrected. And sadly, felt that shred tear.

"Aw, man!" I complained.

"Oh, come on! You cant still be complaining. You should be excited," She argued.

"Well, just get better soon. _Please_." Edward walked in. "Oh, gotta go," I said quickly.

"Edward's there? Oh, please leave the phone on!" She laughed.

"Nice try, but nope," I giggled and shut the phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Edward asked. The only thing he had on were basketball shorts and a towel slung over his shoulder. Oh no. I pulled my eyes away from his bare chest and looked at his face. We all knew how it ended last time and I didn't need re-run.

"I was talking to Alice," I swallowed.

"Oh. She's not better already, is she?" He laughed, but I could see the doubt in his eyes.

"Nope, not yet," I said and laughed.

"Well, what's up? You sounded a little frantic getting off the phone with her," He prompted.

"Eavesdropping were we?" We both laughed.

"No, really," He said breaking the laughter.

"Well…" I started. I didn't know how to begin this the right way…

"Well what?" He asked.

"I really want a pet, but I don't think were aloud to have one in these rooms and I don't know if you were allergic or not…" I trailed off, satisfied with my lie.

"Huh? A pet? Yeah, I don't think were allowed to have one," He said, not buying it. Damn. Me and my bad lying skills.

"Darn. Oh well," I pretend sighed and walked into the kitchen area to poor myself a glass of water.

"Bella. That's not what you really were going to say," He accused.

"Yes it was," I replied innocently. I took a sip of water, but it went down the wrong way. I started hacking. I dropped the glass and it busted all over the floor.

*

"Wow. I thought you had to be at least walking to cause a hazard, but nope just standing there does enough," Edward mumbled while scooping up glass off the floor.

I ignored him and started to get up. "Let me he--," I started to say, but I got cut off.

"No, stay there," He held his hand up telling me to stop. "Stay _right_ there. We don't need you stepping on any glass. I really hate hospitals. Plus, you almost choked. Rest," He laughed. I blushed and sat back down.

"Some water went down the wrong way. It's not like I broke a leg," I contradicted.

"You're a hazard. Just sit," He laughed. "How does Alice deal with you?" He mumbled, sounding amazed.

"She doesn't," I smiled. "I usually am not much of a hazard there. Maybe I should go back," I suggested. I probably wouldn't get off that easily. I'd just get sick.

"That's not what I meant," He chided subtly. Well, he tried to make it subtle. I smiled. "I just don't know how she doesn't kill you," He chuckled.

"She does have ill-temperament problems," I agreed. We both laughed, thinking of Alice and her anger problems.

"Bella, you are okay, right?" He asked, sounding concerned. "You don't need to go see Carlisle do you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Edward," I reassured him. "Who's Carlisle?" I asked, curious.

"Carlisle's my father," He said, speaking full of love.

"You guys never really did tell me about your family," I mentioned.

"Our family isn't that interesting," He laughed.

"Well, tell me anyway," I hardly faked interest, but I definitely wanted to keep the subject far away from earlier. He'd have to know sometime soon anyway, but still…

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Who's your mom?"

"My mother's name is Esme. She's the best mother. So full of love," He smiled. "Carlisle is also great. He's so…compassionate," Edward said.

"He's a doctor?" I guessed. From what he said earlier about taking me to Carlisle because I almost choked.

"Yeah. The very best. Not that I like to brag. He's been a doctor for a while," He said, explaining. Since when did Edward not want to brag?

"And do you want to be a doctor?" I asked.

"More of a lawyer," He said, and laughed. I could see Edward being a lawyer. He'd look good in a suit, but that wasn't why. He was good at persuading and he was a _serious_ arguer. I giggled. He looked at me.

"You'd make a good lawyer," I said.

"Yeah, but that's a lot of school," He sighed.

"Don't you like college?" I asked.

"I used to, and I _do _now, but…" He trailed off.

"But what?" I asked. I could feel the tension to our conversation.

"Another time," He finished, picking up the trash bag that had some glass in it. "I'm going to take this out. I'll be right back. You'll be okay right?" He asked, a smirk on his lips.

I nodded. "I'm not that vulnerable," I rolled my eyes.

*

"You know, I'm glad I choked," I said, not realizing what I said sounded stupid.

"What?" Edward asked incredulously. "Is that why you always get hurt? You _like_ it?" He asked.

"No! I mean, because if I never choked I wouldn't have heard anything about your parents…or future," I smiled.

"I'm sure we would've mentioned something eventually," He disagreed. "But I guess. How come I never hear anything about your family?" He asked, smiling.

"I'm boring," I answered dully. He just laughed.

"Well, I'm going to have to disagree to _that_, but if you say so," He just shook his head. "Bella, what were you really going to say earlier? Just spit it out," He said suddenly. I was shocked, but then it set in so quick it just simply came out.

"Alright," I sighed. "I have an English project. It's a project about Greek Mythology. We have to partner up--" I got cut off, _again_.

"With the opposite sex. You each have pick a god or goddess. Then, you have to practice being your character for one week and then you present it to the class at the end of the week," He said. I stared at him. I wondered if he already heard. He noticed my look. "I took the class the second half of the semester last year," He explained. "So what about it?" He asked.

"Jacob Black, the one you don't like, is my partner. Being _my _choice, may I remind you. All those stupid pigs," I muttered remembering earlier this morning. "But anyway, since I live here, we'll be practicing here. I mean, there's his room, but his roommate likes privacy plus he has a girlfriend, so we'll be here more often," I took a deep breath. "That's all," I said.

"Oh, ew. He smells like dog," Edward mumbled and wrinkled his nose.

"Edward!" I smacked his shoulder, but smiled. I was happy he wasn't going to kick me out, or get mad.

"Why were you so intently avoiding that anyway?" He asked curiously.

"I didn't want you to get mad at me," I admitted.

"For _having no choice_ but to do the project? Now, if you chose to hang out with him on your own free will here, I might be a little upset," He laughed and winked. I just rolled my eyes.

"But it was mostly because I really didn't want to get kicked out," I said.

"So you like living with me?" A taunting smiled played at his lips.

"No, I just don't want to get sick, but I'll admit, you are pretty easy to live with. Sorta," I said, remembering my first time here…taking a shower. I shuddered. That was really embarrassing.

"Sure," He said, jokingly. "Are you cold?"

"What's up with you and these random questions. And no, why?" I asked, confused.

"I thought I felt you shaking," He said, sounding crazy.

"Oh," I said.

"Anyway, now that Bella has everything off her chest, let's order pizza," He smiled.

"Good. I'm starving. Nerves can really kill an appetite. Although, we should eat something healthy…" I suggested.

"Na!" We both said at the same time. I started laughing.

"You've got good tast, Swan," Edward laughed.

"I do have good taste. Literally," I started laughing and Edward just stopped. "What?" I asked. "Was my joke to lame for you?" We both laughed.

I'll tell you, being friends with Edward was just about as good as it gets. I know what gets even better though.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you we know, too. ;) Haha. Hoped you liked it! It was pretty fun to write. (: How do you think this whole project thing will go? And WHEN will Alice get better?! I would hope for never. ;) Hehe. **

**Remember. Review = Your own Edward Cullen! So do it. ;D**

**Pwease. :]**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm here to give thanks for Thanksgiving! Hehe. (I was going to give my thanks anyway, but how appropriate!)  
****-I want to thank maryssamcfadden for being the most awesomest reviewer ever! You give me great reviews. :D  
****-I also want to thank AZIdolFan, , and MyLifeIsEdwardCullen for not only sticking around from practically the beginning, but being really frequent reviewers! You guys are awesome! :D So thank you so much!  
****-AND last but not least, I thank ALL my reviewers, favorite story adders, and story alert adders for taking the time to read (and if you review) my stories. It's appreciated and you keep my writing! So thank you!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO EVERYONE. I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST! X**

**Now onto the story! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

~Bella's POV

Wuthering Heights. Such a great book. Of course, Edward would love to disagree. He doesn't understand how you can have so much hate in a relationship, but yet still be in love with them. Makes sense. But it wasn't about the hate, it was about them still being able to love each other _through_ all that hate and struggles. Either way, aside from what Edward thought, it was a great story.

"Bella! Would you quit reading that stupid book!" Edward said. I set the book down.

"Just because someone isn't paying attention to you for more than five minutes doesn't mean you have to interrupt my relaxing time," I said.

"But Bella. At least read Twilight or something," I gave him a questioning look. "Actually don't. That story is just as bad," He said.

"Edward," I called his attention. "Entertain me. I'll stop reading," I winked at him, just to be a little playful. I didn't expect this.

"Whatever you say," He said with a sly smile on his lips. He jumped on top of me and started tickling me. The book feel out of my hand and onto the floor. I was crying from laughing so hard.

"Not--what--I meant!" I tried to get out. "Can't--breath!"

"Hey, you said "entertain me," He tried to imitate my voice. And boy did he suck. I laughed even harder. "Bella, you can stop laughing. I'm not tickling you anymore," Edward said. I kept laughing, remembering his voice. He looked at me like I was crazy. I calmed down a bit.

"Whew, my apologies," I said sarcastically. "When you tried to imitate me," A giggle burst through my lips. "It sounded so funny," I started to laugh again, but stopped when I saw that he was actually annoyed. "It's sad that you already know my weakness," I pouted.

"You're so cute when you pout," Edward blurted sincerely. I blushed and turned my head away from his gaze "Uh…want hot chocolate? It's pretty cold outside," Edward said, changing the subject.

"Yes! I love hot cocoa! I miss that so much," I said happily. "Renee used to make it for me when I was younger," I explained.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Okay."

"Marsh mellows please!" I called from the couch. Wow, in nearly less than 2 minutes Edward turned an awkward moment into a perfect moment.

"Anything for you miss Swan," He said in a royal tone. Five minutes later he brought me my mug of hot cocoa. "You know," Edward started jokingly "Your name does kind of sound Royal," He laughed. "Swan," He said fitting his observation to my name.

"Alright, lay off the Swan jokes," I shoved him.

"Ow! Holy--" Edward yelled. My cell phone started ringing. I put my mug down, grabbed my cell phone, and my mouth dropped all in 5 seconds. He was just jumping up and down, shaking his hand out with a brown stain on his lap and a tipped over mug on the floor. I started to laugh. He was acting like five year old.

"Hello?" I asked, although I knew it was Alice. Thanks to caller ID.

"Bella!" Alice said excitedly. Oh no. What's on her mind now?

"Hey, Alice," I was laughing at Edward, who was now putting while cleaning up.

"I need to ask you something," Alice said with a hint of importance in her voice. Something that was important to her was probably something to do with shopping. Something not important to me. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving? I mean, since we have school off. I know it's not till a week after your project is done, but still…" She was rambling now. Thanksgiving? Shoot I hadn't even thought about that. Well, I already knew I wasn't going home till Christmas break, so I guess it didn't matter.

"You're such a klutz Bella. Hazardous to everyone," He mumbled.

"Oh, is that Edward? Tell him I said hi!" She said.

I was giggling. "Alice says hi," I said, amused, ignoring his klutz jab.

"Yeah, whatever. No hi to Alice," He muttered and started talking to himself. Something about "killing himself over living with a klutz." I laughed at that.

"I'm not that bad, Edward!" I said his name so he knew I was talking to him.

"Aw, they're having a cute moment," Alice said on the other line. She was really enjoying this. And I was really enjoying Edward. And Edward…well, was enjoying nothing. This was one of the best nights of my life. Ha ha.

"Bella, you're as bad as they get," He disagreed.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom to talk privately "Anyway, sorry Alice. Catastrophe over here at the Cullen's," We both laughed.

"Yeah. So…what _are _you doing for Turkey day?" She pressed.

"Um, nothing. Why are you so concerned?" I asked.

"We have school off, Bella! Aren't you going home?" She asked.

"Actually, I'm not," I said semi-sadly. I really did miss my family. "I'm not going home till Christmas though, Alice," I told her.

"Oh. Well…hm…" She pondered. "No, I'll leave Edward to that," I thought she said to herself.

"Who are you talking to Alice?" I asked.

"Oh nobody," She sighed. Riiighht.

"No, really. What were you going to say?" I asked.

"Nothing. Got to go Bella," She started "coughing."

"No, wait!" But it was to late. "Dammit Alice," I grunted.

"Bella?" I heard Edward approaching.

"What was she going to say?" I asked myself.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Uh, nobody," I just shook my head and mumbled.

"Whatever you say…"He laughed.

"Hey, you changed your shirt," I said.

He nodded. "Yup, thanks to you. And oh, I'm sorry. Did you wish to have seen that?" He asked playfully. "I could always do it again," He winked.

"Hey keep that big head of yours somewhere where there's room," I said. He laughed.

"Clever joke Bella," He said.

"I wasn't joking," I stated. "And I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," I added after noticing it was already 12:00.

"Wow, twelve already? Time flies when your having fun," He smiled at me. "And no, your sleeping where you belong. With me," He said with a huge grin. I blushed.

"Oh yeah. Having hot chocolate spilled all over you _must_ be fun," I joked. "But hey, you would know. And no, I'm sleeping on the couch, where I _actually_ belong."

"Yeah, yeah. All I hear is "blah blah blah," He laughed.

"You know, you act like a total five year old sometimes," I said.

"True. But if you sleep out here, who knows what I'll do to you…" He trailed off with a smile.

"Oh, no. Your bed it is," I put on a fake smile. I could always sneak out when he was asleep.

"That's what I thought."

*

Sad thing; My alarm went off and I realized I was still in Edward's bed. I guess his stupid bed was just to darn comfy.

~Edward's POV

I told Bella I wasn't going to class today when she got up. It was the truth. I really wasn't. I wanted to look into something. And I just didn't feel like going. I had a few days to spare. When Bella had explained the project yesterday, she had said something that caught my interest. Of course it shouldn't have, but with Bella being Bella, it did.

"_Jacob Black, the one you don't like, is my partner. Being my choice, may I remind you. All those stupid pigs," She muttered._

Yup, that last little part right there. I really wanted to get the amusement of what the guys in her English class are actually made of. Funny how I figured out what she was talking about. Previous experience with my sister of course.

I got dressed and walked to her English class.

~Bella's POV

"Alright class," Mr. Warner said. "Everyone will be picking your god and goddess today, so step right up," He announced.

I ended up being Hera, goddess of marriage and the most beautiful of them. Weird huh? So, obviously Jake had to be Zeus. Mr. Warner said they have to have some kind of relationship like couple or siblings. Strange thing was, Zeus and Hera were a couple _and _they were siblings. These Greeks were sick. We all started working in groups, trying to figure out some literature. Jake wasn't in my group. That weirdo, Ethan, and the kid Alex, were in my group. So was Angela though, so that was nice. Sorta. I really could not figure this out with them staring at me like a prize.

"So, pretty girl," Alex said. "What are you doing tonight? It's a Friday," He winked.

Then Edward walked in. Wait, what?

~Edward's POV

"Mr. Warner," I called happily, like if I was a teacher's pet.

"Oh, Edward. What a delight," He said sarcastically. Obviously he still didn't like me very much.

"How are ya?" I asked. "Still standing eh?" I joked.

"Mr. Cullen, you are disrupting my class. Is there something you need?" He asked annoyed.

"Cullen! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Alex, watch your language," Mr. Warner ordered.

"White! I didn't know you were in this class. And with Bella," I noticed.

"Oh, you know her?" He pointed to Bella. Uh-oh. I knew that look on Alex's face. He didn't…Is this really who Bella could've been referring to? Well, time to have fun.

"Mr. W. I was actually supposed to take Ms. Swan out of her class for a few moments," I explained. I walked over to there group. "Alex, you know Bella?" I whispered.

"Oh, yeah? And for what Mr. Cullen," Mr. Warner said. Shoot. Hadn't though of that.

"She needs to report to the office," I said quickly.

"Yeah, how do you?" Alex whispered back.

"We sorta live together," Bella explained. Couldn't have said it better myself. Good job Bella.

"Oh really?" Alex asked. "I…didn't know that," He said honestly. "You nailing her?" He whispered just to me when Bella wasn't looking.

"I wish," I whispered back, laughing. I didn't know what it was, but talking my best friend and Bella at the same made me feel great. As cheesy as that was, it was truly enjoyable.

"Me, too," He laughed too. Bella didn't notice our little side conversation. Good thing because then she'd be packing her bags in an instant. It wasn't that I wanted Bella like that entirely, but if she was one of those girls, I would've tried in a heartbeat. Key word: _would've_. I really like Bella and she wasn't one of those girls, so it didn't matter. Either way, moot point. I wanted what I wanted. Not that I was getting it.

*

"Why'd you want to get me out of class?" She asked, too curious.

"I saw you were suffering," I lied. "But it's already been fifteen minutes. You should go back," I said.

"Yeah," She said awkwardly. "And thanks, I guess. For kind of backing those guys off. How do you know Alex?" She asked. I started to head her back to her class while explaining.

"I've known him since I was very young. He's always been a best friends. Luckily he came to collage with me. I really needed him…" I trailed off, not wanting to get into too much.

"Oh," was all she said." I can tell you have a lot in common," She said, giggling. I looked at her confused. "Well, he tried to hit on me…and well, your you," She explained. Ah. Both _pigs _as she had said.

"Is that the only guy in class that bothers you?" I asked.

"No, Ethan does. He's really weird." She shuddered.

"I could always take care of that," I looked her in the eye.

"You know, I have Jake. I'm good," She smiled, but I just clenched my fists.

"Well, get into class you skipper," I laughed. We were in front of the class now.

"Thanks again, Edward," She smiled. This girl is so going to be the death of me.

"Mhm, no problem," I said.

"Oh, and Edward," She said before going into class. I turned around. "I'm Hera. That's my goddess. Jacob is Zeus…obviously. I just thought you'd want to know what you'll be seeing for the next week," She winked. I laughed.

"Hey, isn't Hera the most beautiful goddess or something?" I asked. Bella just nodded, a little confused. "Well, that explains why you got her," I stated and walked off leaving her speechless.

Speechless and bright red.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. :D But wow, this chapter was crappy. I don't like it at all. It was a sucker to write. . Haha. And I really need to go to bed. Breaks almost over and I'm extremely exhausted. Things are slow in the story as of right now, so hopefully when things settle together more, it'll move more quickly. **

**READ!  
****Important memo on the story:  
**

**Okay. In case anyone is confused with Bella's classes, she has three. Only three. It's college and things are weird like that, so I made it that way. My brother goes to college, so I would know. Lol. The only classes she's taking this semester are (In order): English, Physics, lunch, and then Math. She doesn't have classes on Wednesday though. Again, weird thing with college. Haha. She does have a class with Edward, if you recall from the beginning of the story. (Physics) He doesn't have class on Thursday, so that's why he didn't go to school in the two previous chapters. Just to clear up any confusion. Oh, and Bella has English with Jessica and her possy, and Jacob. She has Physics with Edward. And Math with Jessica, BUT there will be more people involved and new changes later on, so that list may increase…or decrease. **

**How'd you guys like the chapter? Please tell me! Give me 15 reviews and I'll update. :D Pinky promise.  
****Review = Edward Cullen! :D WOO-HOO!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I randomly just had the urge to update. XD I have been inspired a lot recently, but still had some writers block, unfortunately. I really don't have that many readers. I only asked for 15 reviews and I still haven't gotten them. What…has it been…forever since I update?! Lol. Not that I'm complaining. You guys are awesome readers! I'm just starting to think my story is not so great, so I really don't know how far it will go. Anyway, like I said, I got the urge (plus, it's been a while) to update, so here it is. (Sorry it's short. :/ I've been doing a one-shot and well…it's the holidays. And I'm on break. :D I know, awesome! Haha.)**

**P.S. I'm putting up a one-shot on Christmas, so if you're not too busy, check in. (: My treat for you guys for being so awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_Previously_

"_Oh, and Edward," She said before going into class. I turned around. "I'm Hera. That's my goddess. Jacob is Zeus…obviously. I just thought you'd want to know what you'll be seeing for the next week," She winked. I laughed._

"_Hey, isn't Hera the most beautiful goddess or something?" I asked. Bella just nodded, a little confused. "Well, that explains why you got her," I stated and walked off leaving her speechless._

_Speechless and bright red._

* * *

~Bella's POV

I didn't get what Edward meant by that comment. Well, I knew what he meant, but I didn't get _why _he meant it. I just blushed and stammered into class, embarrassed.

"So, Bella, do you um…like Cullen?" Alex asked.

"Uh…why are you asking?" I asked, confused.

"Just wondering," He said nonchalantly trying to…I don't even know. Was he trying to dazzle me? Or something? Yeah, that's right. _Or something_. I don't even know what that look is! "So…do you?"

"Uh, yeah…I guess," I made it sound more like a question. "I mean as a friend," I said quickly, to reassure him. I sounded more like I was convincing myself of that truth the the boy before me.

"Oh, okay," He said quickly and turned to Ethan. What was that about? Boys are so weird.

*

"Bella! Hey!" I heard Jacob call me.

"Jake? Hey!" I called back, a big smile spreading across my face.

"So, your room today?" He asked, semi-excitedly and semi-disappointed.

"Well, Cullen's," I tried to say coolly. I laughed.

"Right. Okay, see you then," He said turning away.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Remember to bring some stuff we can make costumes with," I smiled.

"Alright, great. See ya, Bells!" He seemed in a hurry.

For what reason, I had no clue. Yet.

*

_Knock knock_

"Come on in!" I yelled. I was in the kitchen making cheese and crackers for me and Jake since I didn't really know where _everything_ was yet in Edward's kitchen. Plus, he'd kill me if I caught his room on fire. I grabbed the plate and my research paper and brought them to the table.

I would've went to the coffee table by Edward's tv, but that was mine and his thing. For some reason, it just didn't feel right to do that without him, even though the floor was way more comfy.

"Bella," Jacob said happily. I turned over to him and busted out laughing. "Hey! No laughing! You have to wear one of these, too," He smiled sheepishly.

"No way Jose!" I feel on the floor, tears running down my face. He had a little crown on his head and just some cloth covering all the right places with a lighting bolt cut-out in his hand. In his other hand was his…my outfit apparently.

"Where's Edward?" He asked, suddenly.

"Oh, he's a work," I said, getting up and wiping my eyes. "He has a job, unlike myself. I really should get one I those," I mused. "Anyway, sorry. That was just…shocking," a giggle busted through my lips, but I stopped quickly before I went into another fit of laughter.

"It wasn't even funny Bella. You think everything is funny," He said, offended.

"Yeah, you're right," I laughed. He gave me a look. "Sorry," I put my hand up to show him I was innocent.

"Okay, so whatcha got?" He asked, changing the subject…from him.

"Well, _definitely _not what you have," I said sarcastically.

"Bella," He feigned hurt. "I made this just for you," He aid teasingly.

"Aw, Jake. Thanks…but no, thanks!" I smiled. "How would you know what size I am anyway?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I don't. But you're so tiny easy, I just guessed," He explained.

"So easy, huh?"

"Will you please just try it so we don't have to go through freaking design school to get an A this project?" He smiled the Jacob smile and I couldn't say no.

"Fine," I snatched it out of his hand and went to change. Boys always won. I was weak.

*

Unbelievable. It fit perfectly. Too perfectly. And it covered _nothing_. No way was I going to wear this in front of class. This wasn't _class._Har har. I heard the door close in the front room. Did Jake leave? Wait. No, but Edward's home. Great. I heard them talking.

"So how's…uh…living with Bella?" I heard Jacob ask, trying to be friendly.

"It's awesome. She's awesome," I heard Edward say. Did he _really _just say that?! I would've actually believed what he said except for the fact that I knew he was just trying to bother Jacob. He hated Jacob and he knew Jake liked me. What. A. Jerk.

"Yeah, in class she's awesome, too," He tried to shoot back. Were they really fighting over me?

"We sleep together every night," Edward said, nonchalantly. Did he _really _just say that?! Well, time to break up the 'chatter about Bella while she's not in the room' party. I acted like I heard nothing though, so they didn't know I was eavesdropping.

"Jake, this looks ridiculous on me!" I walked into the room like I hadn't even heard Edward come in and we were still focusing on a costume for the project.

"Bells…um, no it doesn't. Trust me," He said slowly. His eyes gazed up and down my body.

"Jake, are you seeing if my shoes match me eyes?" I asked, annoyed.

"Huh? You're not even wearing shoes Bella," He said, like what I asked was silly.

"Then quit checking me out!" I snapped.

"You should wear that around here more often, _Bells_," I heard a velvety voice tease.

"Shut up Edward," I said.

"Alright, I was kidding about the _Bells_thing." He said the name with distaste, "But about you wearing that around here more often, I was definitely not kidding about," He said seriously. He took a sip of his Coke, plopped himself on the couch, and turned on the tv.

"Is that tv distracting you Bella?" Jacob asked, too concerned. This is ridiculous!

"No, Jake it's fine," I said quietly, disappointed at how badly this was going. "Look, I'll wear it," I gave in. "We'll practice the lines tomorrow and we'll be ready before you know it." _And we won't have to do this ever again_, I added quietly to myself. "How about your place?" I suggested.

"Sure, sure," He said quickly. "Tomorrow then," He agreed.

"See ya," I said, as he walked out the door. After the door shut, I gave Edward a piece of my mind.

"What was that Edward? You weren't even going to try?" I asked. I knew he knew what I was talking about, although he played dumb anyway.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He said, bored.

"Edward, you know very well what I'm talking about," I snapped. "Couldn't you atlas not say anything?"

"Bella, I can't take you seriously when you're wearing that," He paused. "Matter of fact, it's actually kind of turning me on which I know you _really_ don't want, so I suggest you go change," He said semi-sincerely. I just blushed and walked into the bathroom.

"There. Better?" I asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"I wouldn't say better…"He hesitated. I gave him a look. "But in this case, yes," He gave in.

"Whatever Edward," I said.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Nothing. Never mind. It won't help anyway," I said, hopeless.

"What are you talking about Bella?" He asked, confused.

"Why did you say we sleep together every night?" I asked, my voice cracking. I wasn't used to being taken advantage of.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean it to offend you, only Jacob," He put his arms up like he wanted to give me a hug, but put them back down.

"But it's true! I do! Maybe not in that sense, but still. I knew I should've never came to live here," I said that last part quietly, not sure if Edward heard me. I mean, who was stupid enough to actually live with Edward Cullen. He wasn't any different than before. I was just lucky enough to get to see the soft side of him. I guess that side hardened into ice and I just didn't have the fire to melt it.

"Look, I had a hard day at work. I'm sorry. Don't let it get to you. I didn't mean it to offend you. And here's a tip. Don't take anything I say seriously," He tried to soften me up. So does that mean when he intended that I was beautiful, he wasn't serious? "And hey! Why were you eavesdropping anyway?" He teased. Oops.

"I wasn't, I just happen to here that," I said innocently.

"I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like. You know what they say about eavesdroppers," He reminded me.

"Yeah, yeah," Was all I said back, mentally tired from the long day.

"I'm hungry. You want pizza?" He asked suddenly. I just giggled and nodded. "Here I'll order the pizza and you put in…_Aladdin_," He shot me a beautiful crooked smile. I blushed and got the movie. Tonight didn't seem so bad after all, but I definitely knew today would never happen again. As Alice would say: I wouldn't allow it.

Speaking of Alice…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. It feels weird writing this because I haven't in forever. Lol. So, sorry if you think it feels a little off. I'd just agree with you. Haha. So who can tell me what line from **_**Twilight **_**I used in this chapter. Tell me if you know! Anyway, review. They make me happy. :D**

**Also, how cheesy was this line? "I guess that side hardened into ice and I just didn't have the fire to melt it." Ahahaha. It just came out of me and fit perfectly, but I'll tell you, that was really cheesy. Lol. :P I was going to just be like, "I guess that side hardened." But nope, I have to be lame. Haha. Anyway, sorry for the stupidly long author notes. I just always feel it's necessary to tell you everything that's on my mind. Haha. **

**Review!**


	17. Eh, author note?

**I cannot believe I am actually posting an author note as a chapter because I hate when authors do that, but here it goes.**

**I know I haven't update I Love College in a couple of months. That is mainly due to writer's block and maybe a tad loss of interest. But it isn't over! For those who love my story, don't fret just yet.**

**I think coming into this fan fiction thing, I was excited just to get a story up, not really realizing these stories must go somewhere. I really want to re-write I Love College do to it's messy-ness, but I'm not sure that will be happening. I might just try to adjust it a little. I haven't decided. What do you guys think?**

**Also, I plan on coming out with a new fan fiction story. Totally unique idea (because, if you haven't noticed, I love College doesn't exactly have a unique plot-line; LOL) that I'm really excited for, EXCEPT I need to think into it more and make sure it's got a good storyline going that I can hold with. Know what I mean?**

**I would put the summary on here, but it's risky, so I've decided not to. Plus, I'm not sure when it's coming out, so I don't want to tease anyone. XD I'll tell you this though, it is and EXB plus AH story, so if you're interested in that, GREAT. :D**

**I really hope you guys haven't lost interest completely! I truly apologize for disappearing for a while, but at least I'm not dead! XD**

**Anyway, any feed back on this author note? Let me know in a review or PM!**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Leave love,  
****Em XOXO**


End file.
